You Don't Know Who I Am
by kissbaekhyun
Summary: [CHAP 4 UP] Orang percaya bahwa vampire hanya menghisap darah. Vampire juga menghisap sesuatu yang lain selain darah. CHANBAEK/GS
1. Chapter 1

"Antarkan ini ke meja nomor 8."

"Baik."

Dengan tergesa gesa Baekhyun—nama gadis itu—berjalan menuju meja nomor 8 yang disebutkan oleh sang bartender. Baekhyun sesekali melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dimana sekelilingnya terdapat banyak gadis yang sudah bertelanjang dada dan bahkan payudara mereka tidak tertutupi apapun. Hanya berbalut celana dalam dan sebuah topeng. Seenaknya saja pria hidung belakang di sebelahnya menghisap dan memainkan payudara tersebut. Ah mungkin karena mereka semua ini adalah pelacur.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan dibalik topengnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus fokus pada minuman yang ia bawa.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika melihat meja nomor 8 ini adalah seorang pria yang tengah di duduki sang wanita dan menghisap payudara sang wanita dengan nafsu. Ia menghisap yang kanan sementara payudara yang kiri, putingnya ia mainkan menggunakan tangannya. Sang gadis yang payudaranya dihisap hanya bisa mendesah dan meremas rambut brunette yang dimiliki sang pria. Sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa yang wanita ini. Ia hanya bisa melihat sebelah mata sang pria yang tertutup diliputi nafsu.

Baekhyun berdehem, memecah keheningan, yeah—walaupun di club ini musiknya sungguh besar. "Tuan dan Nyonya, ini minumannya." Ya, gadis pembawa minuman harus mengatakan 'Tuan' dan 'Nyonya' walaupun nyonya tersebut adalah perkerja di klub ini—menjadi pelacur tepatnya—

Baekhyun segera meletakkan minumannya karena tidak ada pergerakan yang dibuat oleh mereka berdua. Baekhyun tahu mereka diliputi nafsu jadi ia tidak terlalu peduli jika pembicaraannya tidak dijawab. Baekhyun harus fokus, ia tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya. Pernah Baekhyun punya niatan menjadi pelacur karena gajinya sungguh besar, tapi Baekhyun urungkan niatnya. Ia tidak ingin berkerja menjual diri. Cukup dengan mengantar minuman, walaupun gajinya tidak seberapa. Setidaknya ini cukup untuk Baekhyun yang tinggal sendiri.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, si pria itu membuka matanya dengan mulut yang masih menghisap payudara si wanita. Ia melihat pergerakan Baekhyun yang meletakkan minuman dengan sebelah matanya. Ketika Baekhyun sudah selesai membungkuk memberi hormat, tidak sengaja mata mereka berdua bertemu dan membuat Baekhyun tergesa gesa meninggalkan mereka.

Dan pria ini tahu, apa yang membuat Baekhyun cepat cepat menghindarinya ketika mata mereka bertemu.

Bola matanya yang berubah menjadi merah darah.

* * *

**You Don't Know Who I Am**

**ChanBaek!**

**EXO fanfiction**

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

_Tahun 1916. Eropa_

_"Hey, itu mainanku!" Bentak seorang bocah berusia empat tahun pada sang kakak yang merebut mainannya. Kemudian ia menggerakkan tangannya hingga memunculkan sebuah angin besar dan menghantam tubuh sang kakak hingga punggung sang kakak menabrak tembok. Hantaman tersebut sungguh kuat sehingga sang kakak kembali terjatuh dengan tengkurap lalu terlihat tembok yang retak. Sang adik tersenyum senang dan menggerakkan mainan tersebut berjalan menujunya dengan menggunakan pikiran._

_"Sialan." Desis sang kakak marah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju lantai dan membuat sebuah retakan. Dimana retakan ini merambat terus hingga akhirnya sampai di sebuah vas besar dan vas tersebut pecah. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu bangkit menuju adiknya yang sedang bermain dengan mainannya. Sebuah api besar muncul di telapak tangannya._

_"Wow, wow. Don't do that. My little brother," Seseorang muncul tiba-tiba dengan merentangkan tangannya. Bocah berusia enam tahun menghentikan kegiatan adiknya yang ingin membakar adik bungsunya. Ia mendengus, ia kewalahan menghadapi kakak pertamanya ini karena sang kakak pertama selalu muncul tiba-tiba._

_"Minggir atau aku akan membakarmu juga." Desisnya tajam dengan Clyde—sang kakak pertama— Clyde hanya menyeringai sehingga terlihat taring tajam yang keluar dari mulutnya. Melihat itu Gavin—sang pembawa api—menjadi marah, ia menaikkan satu kakinya hendak membuat sebuah getaran hebat ditanah._

_Sebelum Gavin menginjakkan kakinya, ia sudah menjadi beku ketika Clyde mengeluarkan sebuah es dari tangannya yang membuat Gavin membeku dengan gaya kaki diatas. Clyde hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil mengusap dadanya. Sebuah cahaya datang dari atas Gavin, mencoba mencairkannya yang tengah membeku. Clyde tahu, bahwa itu adalah perbuatan adik bungsunya._

_Ia menoleh kebelakang melihat Neron—adik bungsu—tengah tersenyum gembira dengan tangan yang mengeluarkan cahaya menuju Gavin yang perlahan-lahan mencair._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_Tatapannya menjadi sedih ketika melihat sorot tajam kakak sulungnya. "Aku hanya ingin membantu kakak…" Ia menghentikan pembicaraannya. Tatapannya yang sedih menjadi tersenyum menyeringai dan taring keluar dari bibir kecilnya, "…untuk membuat kalian saling mencabik-cabik tubuh kalian sendiri." Lanjutnya dengan menjilat bibirnya._

_"Sialan." Desis Clyde tajam. Ia tidak menyangka jika Neron berbuat seperti ini, padahal ia sudah membantu Neron—well bukan membantu Neron. Hanya saja ia malas jika harus membantu adiknya membersihkan diri ketika Gavin membakarnya. Karena kejadian itu sudah pernah dialami ketika Gavin yang membakar adiknya kemudian sang adik menjadi kesakitan dan terbentuklah angin topan yang dahsyat sehingga meruntuhkan banyak rumah. Neron kembali dengan tatapan sedihnya ketika melihat Gavin yang sudah selesai mencair._

_"Jadi, mari kita lanjutkan permainan kita tadi, my lovely brother," Gavin mempersiapkan diri dengan mengeluarkan sebuah api di seluruh tubuhnya. Namun Clyde tidak kalah takut. Ia tidak akan takut pada siapapun, ia menantang adiknya untuk berkelahi. Ia membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi sengatan listrik. Neron bertepuk tangan dengan senang. Seolah-olah ia tidak peduli jika kakaknya mati atau kesakitan. Well dia suka hal hal seperti ini. Ia pun duduk diantara kakak-kakaknya yang sedang menyiapkan kuda kuda untuk bertarung di dalam rumah._

_"Aku akan memakai time control, setidaknya itu tidak akan sakit bagimu. Aku pastikan kau akan terbangun dengan wajah babak belur."_

_"Wah, kakak curang!" Ujar Neron dengan memajukan bibirnya, ia ingin mereka berdua yang bertarung bukan hanya satu orang yang memukul lawannya. Ini tidak akan seru. Gavin mempunyai sebuah kekuatan time control. Jika Gavin menggunakannya, otomatis Neron tidak bisa melihat Gavin yang memukul Clyde. Sudah pasti bahwa Neron menjadi berhenti karena time control Gavin._

_"Sebelum kau memakai itu, aku akan berteleportasi agar kau tidak akan menemukanku dimana-mana."_

_"Wah, kakak juga cur—"_

_"DIAM!" Bentak mereka berdua sengit menatap Neron yang memeluk mainannya dengan menunduk. Ia menangis dibentak oleh kedua kakaknya. Memang, Neron cepat sekali terbawa suasana. Tiba-tiba hembusan sebuah angin menerpa seluruh barang-barang dirumah dengan pelan. Clyde dan Gavin melotot bersamaan ketika hawa angin menusuk sekujur tubuhnya. Sebelumnya, Neron pernah meruntuhkan rumah dengan anginnya yang perlahan-lahan menjadi sebuah angin topan._

_"Neron, kakak bilang berhenti sekarang juga!"_

_"Neron, tenanglah! Maafkan kami!"_

_"Hiks… Hiks.. kakak jahat, kakak tidak sayang Neron lagi." Neron mengangkat kepalanya menatap kedua mata kakaknya. Melihat mata Neron yang sembab berwarna merah darah, mereka ketakutan jika Neron memunculkan angin topannya didalam rumahnya. Sudah pasti Clyde dan Gavin dapat hukuman oleh sang ayah._

_"Neron tenanglah!"_

_"Ah….hen..tikan…ssayang…"_

_Tiba-tiba angin yang dikeluarkan Neron menjadi berhenti. Neron mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat ia tundukkan menatap kedua sang kakak yang mematung lega. Sorot mata Neron memperlihatkan kebingungan dan membuat kedua kakaknya menjadi bingung dengan tingkah laku Neron._

_"Ada apa?"_

_"Kakak dengar suara itu?"_

_Kedua alis tebal Clyde menyatu, bingung akan perkataan adik bungsunya._

_"Ssh.. sayang sudahlah… akh.."_

_"Aku mendengarnya! Ayo kita lihat." Mereka bertiga segera berlari ke tangga untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di lantai atas. Clyde, Gavin, dan Neron mendengar suara perempuan yang mendesah. Rasa penasaran mereka sangat besar dengan suara perempuan itu. Apa yang dilakukannya?_

_Mereka bersembunyi di belakang tiang besar dan melihat sang ayah tengah menindih perempuan dan menghisap payudaranya. Mereka melotot kaget dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan sang ayah. Clyde yang kesal karena susu ibunya diambil oleh sang ayah beranjak dari persembunyiannya. Gavin yang melihat Clyde beranjak segera memegang lengan kakaknya dibantu oleh Neron. Clyde akhirnya menghilang, dan mereka menghela nafas. Bodoh jika menahan kakaknya karena kakaknya mempunyai teleportasi._

_"Mama!"_

_Clyde muncul didepan sang ayah dan sang ibu. Sang ayah berhenti menghisap payudara istrinya dan menatap anaknya dengan tersenyum. Sementara sang ibu menutup matanya keenakan akan remasan suaminya. Clyde melihat banyak susu yang keluar dari payudara sang ibu dan juga puting memerah akibat remasan dan hisapan ayahnya._

_"Mama bilang susu itu hanya untukku! Kenapa kau berikan pada papa?!" Ayahnya bangkit dan mengusap rambut blonde milik sang anak membiarkan istrinya terlentang dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan tanpa pakaian atas._

_"Begini, vampire tidak hanya menghisap darah tetapi juga menghisap susu yang langsung dari payudara wanita. Jika kalian ingin menjadi kuat minumlah susu wanita berkualitas sebanyak banyaknya. Mengerti?" Clyde mengangguk pelan. Pantas saja ketika ia menghisap payudara ibunya, Clyde merasa terlahir kembali. Kekuatannya menjadi kuat dibandingkan sebelumnya, apa bila Clyde sudah lama tidak minum susu ia akan menjadi lemah._

_"Gavin dan Neron, kalian mengerti maksud papa?" Sang ayah ternyata tahu bahwa Gavin dan Neron sedang bersembunyi di balik tiang. Keduanya mengangguk dan memunculkan batang hidungnya pada sang ayah._

_"Anak pintar." Seringai tajam muncul di wajah sang ayah menampilkan taringnya yang tajam._

.

.

.

Tahun 2015 mereka ahirnya kembali ke tempat asal mereka setelah sekian lama tidak menginjak tanah ini.

Korea.

Vampire berhenti tumbuh jika ia sudah mencapai tujuh belas tahun. Sedangkan mereka bertiga sudah lebih dari tujuh belas tahun. Hanya saja agar tidak ada kecurigaan maka Clyde menjadi anak delapan belas tahun, Gavin menjadi anak tujuh belas tahun, sementara Neron menjadi anak enam belas tahun. Maka dari itu mereka harus berpindah pindah negara agar tidak ada orang yang mencurigai keberadannya.

Clyde bisa kita sebut Kris Park

Gavin bisa kita sebut Park Chanyeol

Neron bisa kita sebut Park Sehun

* * *

Baekhyun mengusap keringatnya menggunakan sapu tangan putih yang ia miliki. Ia melirik jam tangannya, jam menunjukkan pukul 01.00 pagi. Baekhyun kelelahan. Apalagi besok Baekhyun harus sekolah, jadi ia harus membagi waktunya dengan baik. Ia membungkuk pada bosnya untuk berpamit pulang dan segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari XOXO Club.

Ia merapatkan jaketnya ketika hawa dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengaitkan kedua jarinya dan berdoa semoga ia diberi keselamatan agar sampai di apartementnya dengan selamat. Setelah selesai berdoa, ia membenarkan letak tas dan berjalan menuju apartement kecilnya.

Baekhyun sesekali menoleh kebelakang ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki selain dirinya. Baekhyun menjadi sedikit takut ketika hawa dingin menusuk tubuhnya dan suara langkah kaki yang semakin dekat. Baekhyun segera berlari.

GREP!

Baekhyun melotot ketika sebuah tangan akhirnya mendarat di pundaknya. Tangan itu memaksanya berbalik dan akhirnya Baekhyun berbalik menampilkan tiga pria sedang menatapnya lapar.

"Kami ingin menghisap payudaramu nona. Bisakah kau memberikannya pada kami?"

BUAK!

Baekhyun menendang wajah pria itu menggunakan satu kakinya. Ia memegang tasnya erat erat dan segera berlari menjauh dari ketiga pria mesum ini. Untung saja Baekhyun mempelajari bela diri sewaktu ia kecil untuk berjaga-jaga keselamatannya.

Pria yang wajahnya ditendang segera mendengus ketika hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia segera menjilat darah tersebut dan mengeluarkan taring panjangnya. Ia marah, baru kali ini sang mangsa menendangnya dan tidak takut padanya. Ia memerintahkan dua anak buahnya untuk mengejar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menangis sambil berlari, ia terlalu takut untuk melihat kebelakang. Karena langkah kaki mereka terdengar dekat, padahal Baekhyun merasa ia sudah jauh dari mereka setelah kejadian tendangan.

BRUK!

Satu pria jatuh ketanah diantara Baekhyun yang berlari dan ketiga vampire yang ingin memangsa Baekhyun. Ia jatuh dengan berjongkok membuat tanah yang ia injak menjadi retak dan merambat menuju Baekhyun yang didepan dan ketiga vampire yang di belakang membuat Baekhyun yang didepan terjatuh tengkurap karena rambatan itu berhasil mengenai Baekhyun. Sementara itu ketiga vampire yang melihat rambatan segera melompat.

Baekhyun pasrah jika yang membuat dia jatuh adalah ketiga orang itu. Ia mengingat beberapa moment penting pada keluarganya yang ia sayangi. Baekhyun tersenyum pasrah karena sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi korban pemerkosaan dan korban mutilasi kemudian ia menyusul ayah dan ibunya yang sudah jauh disana. Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kakaknya yang sedang bekerja jauh darinya.

Tap…tap… suara langkah kaki terdengar dibelakang Baekhyun yang kian mendekat. Baekhyun menutup matanya pelan.

Sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan membantunya untuk duduk. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia membuka matanya perlahan ketika melihat wajah seorang pria yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya menatapnya. Kemudian pria itu memalingkan wajahnya kepada tiga vampire yang berdiri dengan wajah raut terkejut.

"Ini adalah mangsaku. Jika kalian ingin mangsa, kalian harus melangkahi mayatku." Ucapnya tersenyum menyeringai. Baekhyun menatap wajah itu yang perlahan lahan membalikkan wajahnya menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melotot ja—jadi sebenarnya apa pria ini? Apa yang disebutnya dengan mangsa?

"Mmmh.."

Baekhyun mendesah ketika bibir pria itu mendarat di bibir tipisnya. Awalnya hanya kecupan biasa dan lama kelamaan menjadi menyedot bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus meronta ronta dan mendorong dada bidang pria itu. Tapi pria itu tidak menyerah ia semakin tertantang dengan mengusap punggung Baekhyun sensual.

Baekhyun terus menutup mulutnya karena lidah pria itu terus mendesak masuk kedalam rongga dalam milik bibir Baekhyun. Pasokan oksigen Baekhyun sudah ingin habis, tapi pria itu masih tetap saja melawan lidahnya masuk kedalam lidah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang kelelahan akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan akses masuk.

Lidah pria itu bermain lihai didalam rongga mulut Baekhyun. Menjilat satu persatu gigi Baekhyun dengan lincah. Baekhyun meremas jubah yang dipakai oleh pria ini, ia terbawa suasana dengan ciuman ini.

"Ahh.." Pria itu menyedot lidah Baekhyun dan menjilat lidah itu. Terus mendesak masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Akhirnya bibir mereka sudah tidak menjadi satu. Saliva berhamburan keluar dari sudut bibir mereka masing-masing. Entah itu milik saliva mereka sendiri atau lawan ciuman mereka.

Pria itu berdiri dan menjilat saliva yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin menutup matanya. Ya, ciuman pria ini sudah diberikan pada Baekhyun agar Baekhyun menjadi menutup matanya selang beberapa jam. Well—bisa dikatakan obat tidur.

"Jadi…" Suara tulang yang ia retakkan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdengar hingga sampai ditelinga ketiga vampire yang masih berdiri didepannya. Walaupun tadi pria ini sudah mengacuhkan ketiga vampire, tapi sang vampire masih saja bersikukuh untuk merebut sang mangsa. "…Kalian ingin mati?" Lanjutnya. Sebuah api muncul dikedua tangan si pria.

"B-bos, di-dia adalah anggota EXO. Ju-jubahnya melambangkan anggota EXO."

Baekhyun yang belum sepenuhnya menutup mata mendengar pembicaraan ke empat vampire ini.

_'Anggota EXO? Apa itu? Sebuah perkumpulan? Kalau iya, perkumpulan apa?'  
_  
Baekhyun sudah tidak bisa membuka matanya lagi. Efek ciuman pria tadi mungkin membawa dampak buruk bagi matanya yang perlahan lahan tertutup. Tapi sebelum matanya menutup ia melihat sebuah lambang yang agak besar berada dibelakang jubah yang dipakai pria itu. Lambang tersebut seperti segi enam yang ditengah tengahnya ada garis yang seperti huruf X. Setelah itu Baekhyun tidak melihat apa apa lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Eungh.."

Erangan keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun terbangun lemas dari tidurnya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ini adalah kamarnya sendiri. Ia melirik bajunya yang masih utuh dan sama seperti yang dipakainya setelah pulang kerja. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa pusing ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi. Ia yakin tadi ia dikejar oleh sekelompok orang—yang Baekhyun tidak tahu mereka siapa—. Lalu seorang pria menciumnnya dan membuatnya tertidur.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengingat apalagi setelah itu. Walaupun Baekhyun melihat wajah pria yang menciumnya, tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak ingat bagaimana rupa wajahnya. Apalagi melihat lambang yang Baekhyun tidak tahu itu lambang apa. Dan juga, ia terbangun di apartementnya. Baekhyun menganggap ini hanya mimpi buruk. Ia yakin, ia tidak dikejar dan dicium oleh siapapun.

Baekhyun memegang lehernya yang terasa perih. Ah mungkin efek kepala Baekhyun yang salah tidur. Baekhyun tidak terlalu memperdulikannya dan kembali tertidur.

Tanpa Baekhyun tahu, ada dua bolongan yang tertancap di lehernya.

Sebuah gigitan vampire.

* * *

**You Don't Know Who I Am**

**EXO fanfiction**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

BLAM!

Suara tertutupnya pintu rumah terdengar ber-gema. Rumah bergaya Eropa yang besar dan penghuninya sangat sedikit membuat suara pintu terdengar sampai ujung lorong rumahnya. Yang menutup pintu masa bodoh. Ia tidak peduli jika ia membangunkan orang orang yang tertidur. Lagipula ia yakin, tidak ada orang yang tertidur, karena mereka semua adalah vampire. Yang mana, jika mereka tidak tidur mereka tidak akan mati atau kelelahan.

Ia berjalan dengan pelan ingin menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Suara derap langkah kaki yang ia injakkan di lantai membuat ruangan itu kembali ber-gema.

"Kenapa baru pulang?"

Satu pria tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan seseorang yang menutup pintu rumahnya dengan keras. Pria satunya tidak peduli dengan tanggapan pria yang satunya lagi. Ia hanya melepas jubah yang dipakainya dan melemparkan ke sembarang tempat. Berjalan melewati pria yang menatapnya marah.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi padamu, Chanyeol. Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga baru pulang? Dan untuk apa kau menelpon Minho?"

Chanyeol—pria yang menutup pintu dengan kasar—berbalik menghadapi kakaknya yang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Gayanya yang angkuh membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali memukul wajah sang kakak karena sudah membuat moodnya rusak. Tapi ia tahu diri untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Karena sudah pasti kekuatan Chanyeol terkuras habis akibat pertarungannya, well walaupun Chanyeol sudah dapat balasan yang setimpal.

"Bukan urusanmu, Kris." Desisnya tajam. Ia berbalik, kemudian kembali berjalan lurus untuk menaiki tangga yang berada di depannya. Kini Chanyeol sudah setengah jalan hingga lantai atas. Sementara Kris menghilang begitu saja menggunakan kekuatan teleportasinya.

Chanyeol akhirnya sampai di ujung tangga. Ia melihat adiknya yang sedang membaca buku duduk di sofa dengan kedua kakinya ia luruskan dan menginjak meja yang berada didepannya. Chanyeol mendengus, ia tidak peduli dengan adiknya. Ia berjalan melewati adiknya untuk menuju ke kamarnya.

"Besok giliranmu untuk ke sekolah." Sang adik tidak menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan lurus mengabaikannya. Ia tetap membaca bukunya serius sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Kenapa baru pulang? Kau ke bar lagi? Cih, hanya mementingkan diri sendiri. Tidak mengajak adikmu." Lanjutnya ketika melihat Chanyeol yang mulai agak jauh darinya.

Suara pintu yang ditutup keras oleh Chanyeol membuat Sehun—adiknya—tidak menampilkan rasa terkejutnya. Tetap membolak-balikkan bukunya yang ia baca. Tak sesekali ia menjilat jarinya menggunakan lidah dan menempelkan pada bukunya kemudian membalikkan halaman selanjutnya.

Sehun menutup bukunya bosan. Kemudian melepas kacamata yang ia pakai dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Kakinya ia pindahkan ke atas sofa. Posisinya kini sedang tertidur di sofa dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh.

"Aku bosan dan ingin bersenang-senang. Cih, harus menunggu selama dua hari lagi dan aku akan sekolah untuk bersenang senang." Ucapnya mantap sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri tidak sabar menemukan mainan baru di kehidupannya.

Sehun memegang kalung yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia menatap kalung tersebut dan memainkannya. Ingatan Ibunya yang memberikan kalung ini membuat Sehun merasakan kepedihan melihat ibunya di kurung di menara. Apalagi kematian ibunya sesudah Sehun diberikan kalung olehnya.

"Mama, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Kemudian Sehun mencium kalung tersebut dan matanya lama kelamaan menutup.

Di dalam kamar, Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur yang empuk. Sebelum ia merebahkan dirinya, ia mengambil bola basket yang berada diatas mejanya. Dalam keadaan tiduran, Chanyeol melempar dan menangkap bola basket tersebut secara terus menerus. Memainkan bola basket tersebut sesekali memutar bola basketnya diatas jari telunjuk. Ya, Chanyeol memang menyukai bola basket sedari dulu.

Tiba-tiba pikirannya kembali ketika ia sedang menghisap payudara seorang wanita kemudian sang bartender datang memberikannya sebuah minuman lalu bartender itu terkejut melihat perubahan mata Chanyeol yang memerah. Walaupun bartender tersebut ditutupi topeng, Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah terkejut yang dibuatnya.

Kemudian ia masuk kedalam ruang ganti dan melihat bartender itu membuka topengnya sehingga wajah cantiknya terlihat. Chanyeol menunggu bartender tersebut hingga akhirnya bartender itu keluar dari XOXO Club. Chanyeol mengikutinya. Bukan, Chanyeol tidak menyukainya atau apapun. Hanya saja ia tertarik dengan raut wajah yang akan dikeluarkan Baekhyun—bartender itu—

Setelah mengikutinya diam diam, ia melihat vampire baru mengejar Baekhyun. Kemudian Chanyeol datang dan menyelamatkannya. Ia mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan nafsu.

"Argh! Baru kali ini aku mencium sebuah bibir yang sangat manis dan membuatku bernafsu. Sial! Ini membuatku gila." Chanyeol melempar bola basketnya hingga memantul ke dinding kemudian terjatuh. Ia menjambak rambut brunette-nya karena ia mengingat bagian tersebut.

_—flashback._

_Setelah Chanyeol selesai mematahkan kepala ketiga vampire itu dari bagian tubuhnya, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah api yang berasal dari tangannya kemudian membakar tubuh serta kepala ketiga vampire tanpa rasa bersalah. Bukankah memang harus memusnahkan bukti bukan?_

_"Cih, vampire yang baru lahir sangat haus akan susu. Siapa yang merubahmu, hm?" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih membakar ketiga tubuh vampire itu. Vampire yang masih baru akan merasa sangat haus akan darah dan juga susu. Selain itu mereka belum bisa mengontrol nafsunya. Lagipula, dunia jaman sekarang tidak ada yang percaya dengan vampire._

_Chanyeol sudah selesai membakar tubuh mereka hingga tidak ada satu-pun yang masih tersisa. Kemudian ia menoleh kebelakang dan melirik gadis bartender yang sedang tertidur karena ciumannya. Ia berjalan menuju gadis tersebut dan menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style. Ia membawa kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk melingkar di lehernya. Kemudian berjalan menjauh dari tempat tersebut._

_Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun di dalam gang yang sedikit diterangi cahaya dan sempit. Kemudian ia duduk disebelah Baekhyun, lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel. Chanyeol menekan ponselnya cepat dan menempelkan ponsel tersebut di telinga lebarnya._

_"Halo, Minho."_

_"Halo. Ada apa?"_

_"Carikan aku alamat tempat tinggal dari seorang gadis yang akan ku kirimkan fotonya dalam waktu 30 menit. Ia bekerja di XOXO Club."_

_Klik. Ponsel dimatikan sepihak oleh Chanyeol sebelum Minho sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya hingga terlihat gumpalan uap yang berarti malam ini sangat dingin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun yang sedang terlentang dengan bawahan baju yang tersingkap hingga perut putih Baekhyun terlihat oleh Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol memfoto Baekhyun dari atas dan mengirim foto itu kepada Minho. Sebelumnya Chanyeol sempat menutup perut Baekhyun yang terlihat. Entah mengapa Chanyeol tidak ingin Minho atau teman-teman geng-nya menjadi nafsu. Karena Chanyeol saat ini juga sedang bernafsu dengan Baekhyun._

_"Aku ingin lihat bagaimana wajah terkejutmu jika melihatku dan juga mari kita rasakan bagaimana rasa tubuhmu, sayang."_

_Chanyeol memasukkan ponsel ke dalam sakunya kemudian menaikkan tubuhnya hingga kini posisinya sedang menindih Baekhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ia menyingkap rambut Baekhyun kesamping dan mengelus wajah mulus Baekhyun bak bayi yang tertidur._

_Chanyeol mencium aroma tubuh Baekhyun perlahan dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Pertama Chanyeol mencium aroma rambut Baekhyun dan menjambaknya keras, tidak hanya menjambak, ia juga meremas rambut Baekhyun yang berwarna brunette sama sepertinya. Walaupun Chanyeol menjambak Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak akan merasakan kesakitan ataupun terbangun._

_Kemudian wajah Chanyeol yang sempat berada di rambut Baekhyun menurun perlahan hingga ia sampai di dahi Baekhyun. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat dahi Baekhyun yang putih bersih. Kemudian jilatan itu terus turun ke mata, hidung, pipi dan akhirnya sampai di bibir Baekhyun._

_"Bibir yang membuatku mabuk." Chanyeol dengan cepat menjilat bibir Baekhyun yang tertutup. Nafsu nya saat ini membuncak jika ia mencium bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya masih meremas rambut Baekhyun dengan gerakan sensual. Lalu ia membuat kedua tangannya membuka belahan bibir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali melahap rongga dalam bibir Baekhyun._

_Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menarik lidah Baekhyun menggunakan lidahnya dan menjilati lidah tersebut. Lidah Chanyeol menuntun lidah Baekhyun agar masuk kedalam mulutnya dan Chanyeol menghisap lidah Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang akhirnya puas melepaskan lidah Baekhyun dan terengah-engah. Entah saliva siapa yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol maupun bibir Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol membawa satu tangannya untuk mengelus leher jenjang milik Baekhyun. Kemudian lidah Chanyeol kembali terjulur untuk menjilat lidah Baekhyun. Bibirnya juga ikut alih dengan menyedot leher Baekhyun kuat hingga muncul warna kebiruan yang sedikit terlihat. Taringnya muncul di kedua sisi mulut Chanyeol. Matanya berubah menjadi merah._

_"Kau milikku."_

_Taringnya menusuk masuk ke dalam kulit leher Baekhyun dan menyedot darah yang ada di tubuh Baekhyun tanpa memikirkan pemiliknya kehilangan darah. Chanyeol memang kejam, ia tidak peduli dengan mangsanya. Lagipula manusia adalah makanan vampire bukan?_

_Chanyeol menaikkan kepalanya dan terlihat darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Chanyeol mengelap darah tersebut menggunakan ibu jarinya. Tak lupa juga Chanyeol menjilat darah yang keluar dari leher Baekhyun._

_Tangan Chanyeol turun dari leher Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyatukan alisnya bingung ketika ia sampai di payudara Baekhyun._

_"Perempuan ini tidak punya payudara?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Sial. Untuk apa ia menghabiskan waktu dengan gadis rata ini jika ia tidak punya payudara—tepatnya payudara Baekhyun tidak besar—. Untuk membuktikannya Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun dengan gerakan pelan._

_"Apa-apaan ini? Payudara yang kecil membuat nafsuku turun." Chanyeol memasang wajah jijik ketika ia meremas payudara Baekhyun yang kecil tidak sebesar payudara seorang wanita yang ia hisap di club tadi. Chanyeol menjauhkan tangannya dari payudara Baekhyun._

_Kemudian mata Chanyeol turun ke bawah melihat bagian dibawah perut Baekhyun. Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya dan kini wajahnya tepat berada di depan kewanitaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengendus vagina Baekhyun dari luar celana trainingnya. Ia mencium aroma vagina Baekhyun. Sesekali ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas hingga endusannya ia keluarkan diatas. Sungguh aroma yang membuat Chanyeol kembali terangsang._

_Tangannya menaikkan pinggang Baekhyun dan menurunkan celana training Baekhyun hingga sampai di lututnya. Menampilkan celana dalam Baekhyun yang berwarna merah muda terlihat menggiur di mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sekali lagi dan mengendus celana dalam milik Baekhyun seperti anjing. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilat vagina Baekhyun di luar celana dalamnya. Gerakan tersebut memutar dan naik turun._

_Drrt… Drrt…_

_Sebuah ponsel di saku Chanyeol bergetar. Chanyeol kesal karena ada yang menganggu aktivitasnya dengan Baekhyun—tepatnya aktivitas Chanyeol sendiri—Chanyeol menaikkan pinggang Baekhyun dan kembali memasangkan celana training Baekhyun. Merogoh sakunya dan mengangkat ponselnya._

_"Halo brengsek."_

_"Wow, santai Chanyeol. Kami sudah dapat alamat rumahnya."_

_Chanyeol mengangguk setelah Minho memberitahukan alamat rumah Baekhyun. Kemudian ia mematikan ponselnya dan meletakkannya di dalam sakunya. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah disana. Chanyeol merasa bodoh, ia bernafsu dengan gadis yang payudaranya kecil dan bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara dan gerakan seksi? Tuhan. Tolong bunuh Chanyeol sekarang juga._

* * *

**o000o**

* * *

"Baek kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yixing ketika Baekhyun melewati bangkunya menuju pintu ruang kelas. Baekhyun menoleh melihat Yixing yang kini berjalan menujunya dan memeluk lengan Baekhyun manja.

"Aku ingin keruang guru, Eunhyuk seonsaengnim mencariku. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Baekhyun menatap Yixing yang melepaskan pelukannya. Gadis berdarah China itu menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menarik Baekhyun keluar kelas.

Sebenarnya yang mengajak ke ruang guru siapa? Batin Baekhyun menggerutu melihat tingkah lucu Yixing.

"Dua hari yang lalu ada murid tampan dari kelas 3-A. dan sekarang ada murid baru lagi dari kelas 2-A. apakah dua hari lagi akan ada murid baru lagi dari kelas 1-A?"

"Huh, kudengar ia tampan dan tinggi. Rambutnya yang berwarna brunette mengkilap."

"Hey tentu saja masih tampan Kris sunbae."

"Kau belum melihat anak baru itu makanya kau mengatakan Kris sunbae tampan."

"Bukankah dulu kau berkata seperti itu kepada Kris sunbae ketika ia menjadi anak baru 2 hari yang lalu?"

"Aish. Kau ini seperti tidak tahu aku saja."

"Baek, kau tahu murid baru yang digosipkan oleh gadis-gadis ini?" Bisik Yixing pelan. Ia tidak mau jika gadis-gadis ini mendengar bahwa Yixing sedang membicarakan mereka. Yixing takut mendapat tatapan seram dari gadis-gadis disekolahnya. Baekhyun hanya menaikkan bahunya tanda ia tidak tahu. Baekhyun juga tidak terlalu peduli dengan anak baru atau semacamnya. Kris sunbae saja dia tidak tahu rupa wajahnya bagaimana. Ia dengar dari gosip perempuan di sekolah adalah Kris sunbae itu tinggi, tampan, rambutnya berwarna pirang, blasteran, kaya, dan blablabla. Baekhyun tidak terlalu ingat.

Baekhyun kemudian medekatnya bibirnya ke telinga Yixing, "Kurasa aku dipanggil oleh Eunhyuk seonsaengnim karena murid baru itu. Tapi aku tidak tahu juga." Yixing mengangguk mantap kemudian menunjuk ruang guru yang beberapa langkah lagi mereka akan sampai.

Setelah selesai berbincang dengan Eunhyuk seonsaengnim, Baekhyun dan Yixing kembali ke kelas mereka karena bel sudah berbunyi. Ternyata Eunhyuk seonsaengnim—selaku wali kelas 2-A—meminta Baekhyun untuk mengajak anak baru berkeliling sekolah. Begitu katanya. Karena kebetulan Baekhyun menjadi ketua kelas. Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan senyuman manis padahal dalam hatinya ia mengutuk Eunhyuk seonsaengnim yang telah menghancurkan acara makan siangnya bersama teman-temannya.

Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya yang terletak di pojok nomor dua dari belakang. Di sebelahnya terdapat jendela yang melihat lapangan gedung sekolah. Disana Baekhyun menatap kelas lain yang berolahraga. Tidak peduli semua temannya yang meributkan siswa anak baru yang katanya tampan. Sementara Yixing duduk disebelah pintu masuk kelas paling depan.

Pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok Eunhyuk seonsaengnim masuk dengan seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut brunette berjalan di belakang Eunhyuk seonsaengnim. Semua perempuan menyorakinya dengan tatapan menggoda kecuali Baekhyun yang sibuk menatap lapangan sementara Yixing yang sibuk mencatat.

"Anak-anak tolong diam sebentar." Eunhyuk menggebrak meja karena sedari tadi siswa perempuan tengah melirik siswa baru dengan menggoda dan berbisik-bisik sementara siswa laki-laki tengah mengumpat kesal. "Kali ini ada siswa baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Eunhyuk menggerakkan tangannya untuk mempersilahkan siswa baru ini memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Park Chanyeol."

Siswa baru itu bernama Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memperkenalkan diri singkat membuat seluruh siswi berteriak heboh. Walaupun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tersenyum dan tetap dengan ekspresi dingin tapi siswi disini malah menjadi heboh. Eunhyuk seosaengnim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ketika kelasnya menjadi menjadi heboh oleh teriakan perempuan.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa duduk di bangku yang kosong." Eunhyuk menunjuk bangku kosong dibelakang Baekhyun. Seketika itu semua siswi menjadi sedikit kesal, kenapa harus di belakang Baekhyun? Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati ketika ia tahu bahwa gadis berdada rata itu sekolah di sekolahnya dan bahkan satu kelas. Kali ini Chanyeol menang.

Chanyeol menuju bangku yang berada di belakang bangku Baekhyun. Seorang gadis memegang lengan Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol menoleh menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan aneh. Gadis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya yang berada di lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol masa bodoh, ia tidak peduli dengan kelakukan gadis genit tadi. Ia hanya memikirkan leher, payudara, dan desahan.

Chanyeol sudah duduk di belakang Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menatapnya atau mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan tersebut. Ia hanya diam dan menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang Chanyeol tidak tahu itu apa.

"Byun Baekhyun."

_Ah, namanya Byun Baekhyun._

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Dugh!

Chanyeol menendang kursi belakang Baekhyun membuatnya terkejut dan segera berdiri sambil membentuk tangannya hormat. Seperti sedang melakukan upacara. Suara gelak tawa terdengar ketika Baekhyun dengan bodohnya membentuk tangannya hormat. Baekhyun menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan berjalan menuju Eunhyuk seonsaengnim yang melotot kearahnya.

Baekhyun menunduk ketika Eunhyuk seonsaengnim memberikan setumpuk kertas pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk ketika Eunhyuk seonsaengnim memerintahkan Baekhyun untuk membawa kertas itu ke mejanya.

Srek. Baekhyun tersandung dan membuat semua kertas yang ia bawa berserakan hingga ke belakang diikuti gelak tawa semua temannya yang melihat jatuhnya Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang ketika melihat primadona kelasnya—ah bukan, primadona sekolahnya telah menjulurkan kakinya hingga membuat Baekhyun terjatuh. Ia tersenyum manis ketika Baekhyun menatapnya sengit.

"Nona Byun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Baekhyun mengangguk tanda ia baik baik saja dan menatap Eunhyuk seonsaengnim yang melihatnya khawatir. Kemudian Eunhyuk seonsaengnim kembali berkutat dengan kertas kertas yang ia bawa dan memulai pelajarannya.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Sial. Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia memungut kertas itu sendirian, tidak ada yang membantunya. Yixing menatap Baekhyun dari kejauhan, ia ingin sekali membantu Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun terlalu jauh dari tempat ia duduk sehingga sangat sulit untuk Yixing membantu Baekhyun.

Kertas terakhir berada disebelah siswa yang sedang duduk dibangku belakangnya dengan angkuh sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada dan menatap Baekhyun remeh. Sejak kapan ada makhluk jelek ini berada di belakang bangkuku? –batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang ingin memungut kertas itu tiba tiba siswa tersebut menginjak kertas itu menggunakan sepatunya. Baekhyun kembali mendengus kesal. Mau apa anak ini? Menginjak kertas pemberian dari Eunhyuk seonsaengnim.

"Maaf sebelumnya. Anda telah menginjak kertas. Bisakah mengangkat kaki anda? Masih ada lantai yang bisa anda injak." Baekhyun mendecak sebal ketika mata itu kembali menatapnya. Tatapannya sungguh ingin membuat Baekhyun mencekik anak ini. Baru jadi anak baru saja sudah sombong, ck apa lagi kalau sudah lama berada di sekolah.

"Sepatu ku kotor." Chanyeol—anak itu—segera membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil kertas yang ia injak dan meremas kertas itu. Kertas yang ia remas digunakan untuk mengelap sepatunya yang kotor.

Tangan Baekhyun terkepal marah. Baekhyun segera merebut kertas itu dari tangan Chanyeol yang masih bergerak di bawah sana. Chanyeol hanya menyeringai ketika Baekhyun kembali duduk didepannya. Baekhyun melirik ponselnya yang bergetar tanda sebuah pesan baru saja masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Baekhyun membuka pesan itu.

_From : __**Yixingie**_

_Baekki, kau tidak apa apa? Ada yang luka? :(_

Baekhyun segera mengetik balasan untuk Yixing.

_To : __**Yixingie**_

_Aku tidak apa apa ^^_

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk. Lihatlah rambut panjang brunette yang kemarin Chanyeol remas telah dikuncir sempurna di kepalanya. Chanyeol sedikit menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan untuk melihat leher Baekhyun yang sempat ia hisap dan gigit. Ternyata masih ada bekas kebiruan dan dua bolongan yang luka. Chanyeol bertepuk tangan dalam hati, gadis itu bodoh atau bagaimana sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada kebiruan dan luka di leher Baekhyun. Tapi itu membuat Chanyeol bersyukur karena Baekhyun lupa kejadian kemarin dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada tanda dari Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun menyadari rasa sakit yang berada di lehernya. Tapi ia hanya menganggap bahwa itu serangga yang telah menggigitnya dan membuat lehernya luka. Jika tanda kebiruan, Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahu kenapa lehernya bisa kebiruan.

Chanyeol agak mendekat maju ke depan dan meniup leher Baekhyun yang terekspos. Membuat Baekhyun menutup lehernya karena ada perasaan geli ketika Chanyeol meniup dan mengendus lehernya. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang melihat Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam. Tatapan itu, Baekhyun mengingatnya. Ia pernah melihat tatapan mata seperti itu. Baekhyun lagi lagi mengalihkan pandangannya fokus ke depan memperhatikan Eunhyuk seonsaengnim mengoceh.

"Kemarin kau melakukan sex? Ada tanda kecupan di lehermu." Chanyeol tidak bodoh, kecupan itu adalah tanda darinya. Tapi ia ingin memancing Baekhyun untuk berbicara dengannya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar kejam –menurut Baekhyun. Ia hanya diam dan pura-pura mendengar penjelasan sang guru. Walaupun tangannya sudah gatal ingin menonjok wajah sok tampannya.

"Tidak menjawab berarti iya. Aku heran kenapa pacarmu bisa menyukaimu yang berdada rata."

Baaekhyun tetap diam tidak menanggapi ejekan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengakui bahwa dadanya itu tidak besar dan bukan rata! Seenaknya saja Chanyeol mengatainya seperti itu dan bahkan Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat dadaku –pikir Baekhyun.

"Pacarmu puas dengan pelayananmu? Kau menungging atau mengangkang?"

Baekhyun tetap dengan pendiriannya. Ia lebih memilih diam walaupun telinganya sudah sangat panas mendengarnya.

"Aku penasaran. Ayo lakukan sex denganku."

Baekhyun menggebrak meja dan berdiri. Cukup sudah, ia tidak tahan mendengar ejekan Chanyeol yang vulgar. Baekhyun menatap sang guru yang mengeryit bingung. "Ma-maaf seonsaengnim. Saya rasa, saya agak tidak enak badan." Baekhyun membungkuk pada seonsaengnim kemudian berjalan menuju keluar kelas. Eunhyuk seonsaengnim hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kemudian melanjutkan materi yang tertunda.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia membungkuk ingin ijin ke kamar mandi akhirnya Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Tidak, Chanyeol tidak ingin ke kamar mandi tapi ia ingin mencari Baekhyun karena di kelas sangat tidak asyik, bahan bullyan-nya sudah pergi dengan alasan sakit. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun berbohong.

* * *

**o000o**

* * *

Baekhyun menyembulkan kepala kecilnya ke dalam ruang kesehatan yang terlihat sepi. Guru yang mendiami ruang kesehatan tampaknya sedang tidak ada. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya bersyukur karena tidak akan ada yang menganggunya. Kemudian Baekhyun menutup pintu dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

Ia menaiki tempat tidur tersebut dan berbaring. Pikirannya kembali ketika Chanyeol mengatakan kalimat menjijikkan didepan Baekhyun. Chanyeol pemuda tidak sopan –pikir Baekhyun. Baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat pemuda yang baru kenal dengan seseorang berbicara dengan frontal tanpa memikirkan bagaimana tersinggungnya orang tersebut.

Baekhyun memukul kasur yang ia tiduri dengan ganas. Ia sungguh sungguh membenci Chanyeol. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, lebih baik ia tertidur daripada harus memikirkan si brengsek itu.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan dengan gerakan hati hati ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang menutup matanya. Chanyeol mengunci pintu itu dengan hati-hati agar Baekhyun tidak mendengar suara pintu yang sedang di kunci oleh Chanyeol. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak tersesat, karena sebelumnya ia sudah di beri tahu oleh Kris tentang letak ruangan di sekolah ini.

Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun yang tertidur dengan keras sehingga Baekhyun terlonjak kaget karena kasurnya yang sempit bergoyangan. Matanya melotot ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun siap memberontak dengan memukul dada Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya tapi Chanyeol dengan sigap memegang kedua tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya keatas hingga Chanyeol mengunci tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibirnya bersentuhan dengan telinga Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau menerima ajakan bercinta denganku?"

* * *

**To Be Continue.**

* * *

a/n: saya yakin pasti ada yang ketawa sama ide ceritanya xD yang namanya darah sama susu ga bisa disatuin, yakan? Ini juga gatau kenapa bisa dapet ide kaya gini. Well awalnya saya lagi nonton twilight sendiri. Seketika ga tau kenapa pikiran saya itu "kenapa vampire isep darah? Kalo isep susu gimana jadinya?" oke. Itu vampire mesum. Dan akhirnya, cerita ini pun dibuat.  
**  
**oh ya, ada question yang perlu saya jawab biar kalian ga bingung ;)

**Q : berharap ada moment exo couple yang lain.  
A **: Well, pasti ada kok. mungkin sedikit, kalo misalnya banyak kan perlahan-lahan di chapter berikutnya. Intinya ada ;)

**Q : sorry but I have to say that the summary's too vulgar. I am just giving you a suggestion. Don't be offendend k as long as it helps you to improve. Keep writing.  
A : **I'm really sorry if the summary's too vulgar like you said before. Thanks for your information ;)

**Q : Itu semacam vampirenya punya banyak kelompok? Terus bbh jadi vampire juga ngga ya nanti?  
A : **Yup! Jadi vampire itu punya kelompok, ga banyak sih. Tapi yang disebutin disini cuma EXO doang. Intinya EXO itu klan vampire yang terkuat dari klan vampire yang lainnya. Hm gimana ya, doain ya semoga bbh jadi vampire :)

**Q : btw, ini bakal dibuat official couple kan thor? Baekhyun jangan di bagi bagi dengan sehun atau kris juga dong thor. Ga tega**  
**A : **Cuma memunculkan konflik aja kok ga sampe adegan 'masuk' paling cuma ikut isep doang/? ;)

**Q : Satu vampire itu bisa punya banyak kekuatan ya?  
A : **Enggak. Yang punya kekuatan banyak itu cuma park family dan sebagian anak EXO. Kalo park family kan punya tiga, dan sebagian anak EXO punya dua. Sisanya cuma punya satu ;)

**Q : Kayanya bakal belasan chapter ini ff ya?  
A : **Wah gatau juga, tapi semoga aja bisa sampe belasan ya ;)

**Q : Masih ga paham sama teori minum susu(?)  
A : **Saya juga gapaham (?) jadi intinya susu itu sama kayak darah yang harus menjadi makanan utama sang vampire :)

Saya kasi bocorannya nih. Chapter depan itu menceritakan tentang kisah park family hoho, setuju ga kembali ke flashback?

**So thanks a lot for your review, favorite, or follow!  
**

**[AkaSunaSparkyu] [deveach] [Choco Cheonsa] [diaz . safa] [dhantieee] [oasana] [shin123] [byunchanbaek] [Yeollin] [Riho Kagura] [yoyobaek] [LeeEunin] [TrinCloudSparkyu] [Fionny13] [putrisafa20] [karwurmonica] [Chan Banana] [Keepbeef Chicken Chubu] [snowless] [nyohssehun] [byunspark] [DahsyatNyaff] [dandelionleon] [luphbepz] [septhaca] [Gigi onta] [Byul Hun . K] [exindira] [Bakyun] [angelaalay] [mejimhh] [edifa] [parklili] [Baby Kim] [neli Amelia] [nana] [evita . vita] [Frostiedelight24] [fitri22exo] [93For94] [KimKaiHun8894] [Keun Yoon] [novira] [yeollo] [mpiet . lee] [devrina] [13VonMorgun] [Rly . C . Jaekyu] [Luhan manly] [ye-yeol] [SyiSehun] [byvn88] [DobiPanda] [NopwillineKaiSoo] [bella . bdbebell] [hunna] [minminkyu] [Xopeceye77] [daebaektaeluv] [cynemo] [suhoelfirda] [chanbaek meokgeolli] [welcumbaek] [Ahn Sunyoung] [ChanBaekLuv] and [Guest (2)]  
**

**Buat yang punya akun udah saya balas review-nya lewat pm. buat yang ga punya akun maaf saya tidak bisa balas ;) Maaf kalo ada nama yang kelewat atau hilang.**

**Mind to review?**


	3. Chapter 3

"Apa kau bilang? Dasar gila!"

Baekhyun berusaha memberontak agar genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya segera dilepaskan. Kakinya ia gunakan untuk menendang-nendang tubuh Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol tetap diam mencoba tidak terusik dan menatap Baekhyun dalam. Baekhyun menutup matanya karena ia takut dengan tatapan Chanyeol saat ini, seperti benar benar ingin mengajaknya bercinta. Ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya, menatap balasan mata Chanyeol.

"Kumohon lepaskan! Dasar breng—"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia tak lagi memberontak. Tenggorokkannya seperti dicekek oleh Chanyeol. Nafasnya berhenti. Keringatnya bercucuran jatuh melalui pelispinya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan matanya tetap lurus kedepan.

Bruk. Chanyeol jatuh di leher Baekhyun. Tubuh besarnya menindih Baekhyun yang terkaget.

Baekhyun melihatnya sendiri. Ia melihat perubahan mata Chanyeol yang awalnya hitam kelam lama kelamaan sebuah warna merah yang mencoba merobek warna hitam tersebut dari mata Chanyeol.

Ini kedua kalinya Baekhyun melihat perubahan mata seseorang yang awalnya hitam menjadi merah darah.

* * *

**You Don't Know Who I Am**

**EXO fanfiction**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Tahun 1918. Eropa_

_Chanyeol berlari kecil dengan membawa satu plastik makanan untuk hewan peliharaannya, burung api yang ia beri nama Phoenix. Ia menggenggam kantong plastik itu erat seakan-akan tidak ada satu biji pun yang keluar dari kantong plastic tersebut. Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu tersenyum lebar menampilkan gigi rapinya karena sebentar lagi ia akan bermain dengan Phoenix._

_"Gavin!" Sebuah suara menghentikan Chanyeol yang sedang berlari. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah samping, melihat sang ibu tengah berkacak pinggang di kejauhan. Sang ibu kemudian berlari cepat dan butuh waktu satu detik sang ibu sudah ada di depan Chanyeol._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ibu Chanyeol tetap berkacak pinggang didepan anaknya. Chanyeol hanya menunduk takut melihat wajah ibunya yang menyeramkan. Ia menggenggam kantong plastik makanan itu dengan erat. Tangannya mengepal meremas baju yang ia pakai sekuat tenaga._

_"Aku hanya ingin memberi Phoenix makan." Chanyeol masih tetap menunduk tanpa ingin menaikkan kepalanya menatap sang ibu. Chanyeol seperti tertangkap basah mencuri oleh sang ibu. Padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu, Chanyeol hanya membolos belajar. Sang ibu berdecak sebal dan memelintir telinga lebar Chanyeol._

_"Ahh… Mama sakit.. sakit…" Chanyeol menjatuhkan kantong plastik tersebut dari genggamannya dan memegang tangan sang ibu yang memelintir telinganya. Matanya memerah menahan tangis, bagaimanapun Chanyeol masih kecil, ia tidak baik diperlakukan seperti itu._

_Sang ibu melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol menutup telinganya yang sudah memerah. Bibirnya ia gigit untuk menahan tangisnya. Ia mendongak menatap sang ibu yang balas menatapnya sengit._

_"Apa yang harus kau lakukan, Gavin?"_

_Chanyeol tetap diam melirik mata ibunya yang sudah hampir murka. Mata hitamnya mulai menghilang tergantikan oleh warna merah yang mencoba merobek mata hitam Chanyeol. Chanyeol menahan nafasnya, ia harus meredam marahnya. Bagaimanapun yang memarahi Chanyeol adalah ibunya sendiri._

_"Belajar."_

_"Untuk?"_

_"Untuk menjadi nomor satu di dunia."_

_"Apa mottomu, Gavin?"_

_"Selalu menjadi nomor satu di dunia. Tidak ada yang boleh mengalahkanku, karena aku adalah nomor satu."_

_"Bagus." Sang ibu bertepuk tangan disertai tawanya yang membuat Chanyeol ingin membakar ibunya hidup-hidup. Ibunya mengusap kepala Chanyeol dengan lembut dan meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa peduli apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan. Chanyeol hanya menyunggingkan senyum seringainya memperlihatkan taring kecil yang perlahan lahan memanjang. Tangannya sudah mengeluarkan sebuah api kecil dan Chanyeol mengarahkan tangannya menuju kantong plastik makanan Phoenix. Ia membakarnya._

_Disisi lain, Kris membawa sebuah kucing. Ia melewati ibunya yang sedang merajut di taman belakang. Ibunya menoleh ketika melihat Kris sedang tersenyum lebar dan tertawa ketika membawa kucing tersebut dalam gendongannya. Kucing tersebut sesekali meraba wajah Kris yang dihiasi dengan senyuman. Kris tidak sadar bahwa ibunya sudah berjalan mendekatinya._

_"Clyde jatuhkan itu!" Ibunya sudah muncul di depan Kris dengan wajah jijiknya. Kris mengangkat kepalanya bingung, bocah berusia delapan tahun itu menaikkan sebelah alis tebalnya tidak mengerti. Ibunya melotot tajam menatap kucing yang dipegang Kris. Dan akhirnya Kris sadar, bahwa ibunya benci Kris membawa benda menjijikkan –bagi Kris tidak._

_"Tidak mau!" Kris tetap memeluk kucing yang terluka itu dengan erat di pelukannya._

_"Cepat jatuhkan!"_

_"Ti—tidak mau! Dia terluka, Mama."_

_Sang ibu menatap Kris tajam membuat Kris melepaskannya dengan berat hati. Sang ibu memberitahu pelayan yang berada di belakangnya untuk membawa kucing itu dan membuangnya. Kris menunduk takut melihat ibunya yang melotot menatapnya. Sang ibu mengeluarkan sapu tangan halusnya dan membersihkan bagian tubuh Kris yang terkena bulu kucing itu. Sang ibu membersihkan bagian tubuh Kris dengan halus._

_"Clyde, ingat. Jangan bermain dengan benda-benda menjijikkan. Kau itu pewaris dan anak tertua, kau mengerti?" Kris mengangguk pelan menatap sang ibu yang kini kembali tersenyum. "Nah sekarang mandilah, pelayan sudah menunggumu di kamar mandi."_

_Kris yang ingin berjalan tiba-tiba digendong oleh pelayan yang tadi membawa kucingnya pergi. Kris hanya bisa memeluk ceruk leher si pelayan dengan menunjukkan raut datarnya._

_Disisi lain, bocah berusia enam tahun tengah berdiri menatap menara dimana ibunya kini melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum. Wajah ibunya pucat sekali membuat Sehun—bocah itu—ingin memeluk ibunya sekarang juga. Sudah dua tahun lamanya, Sehun tidak pernah memeluk ibunya. Karena ibunya selalu berdiam diri di menara itu—dikurung lebih tepatnya._

_Sehun menunduk menatap batu yang berada di bawah kakinya. Sudah beberapa jam lamanya Sehun berdiri disana melihat sang ibu yang berada di atas menara dengan pikiran kosong dan wajah sedih. Sehun kembali menatap ibunya dan ibunya menatap Sehun juga. Ibunya tersenyum dan menggerakkan benda kenyal itu secara perlahan._

_'Mama mencintaimu'_

_Sehun meneteskan air matanya, ia berjongkok dan menutup kedunya wajah menggunakan kedua tangannya. Ia menangis pelan. Bagaimana pun juga Sehun sangat rindu dengan yang namanya ibu. Sehun ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya disayangi seperti ibu Kris lakukan. Bagaimana rasanya diperhatikan seperti ibu Chanyeol lakukan. Bagaimana rasanya dilarang seperti Kris. Bagaimana rasanya dipaksa seperti Chanyeol. Dan bagaimana yang lain, Sehun ingin merasakannya._

_Tiba tiba semilir angin menguasai tempat itu. Angin yang tidak kencang tapi dapat menyejukkan hati. Ya, sang ibu tahu ini ulah siapa. Anaknya, Sehun. Tangannya terulur keluar dari jeruji besi mencoba merasakan bagaimana rasanya angin yang dikeluarkan oleh anaknya. Ia menghirupnya pelan._

_'Mama mencintaimu Neron'  
_

* * *

**o000o**

* * *

Malamnya Baekhyun kembali bekerja di XOXO Club. Keringat bercucuran dibalik topengnya. Baekhyun sungguh lelah dengan keadaannya yang sekarang. Awalnya Baekhyun ingin libur sehari, tapi nyatanya ia urungkan niatnya dan akhrinya terjebak disini kembali.

"Hei, kau! Antarkan ke meja nomor 10."

Baekhyun dengan cekatan mengambil minuman yang sudah diberikan sang bartender padanya. Baekhyun membenarkan letak minumnya di nampan kemudian berjalan menuju meja nomor 10.

Dilihatnya pemuda meja nomor 10 itu dari kejauhan. Baekhyun melihat bagaimana pemuda itu mengusir gadis gadis yang ingin bersamanya. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Baru pertama kali ia melihat ada pelanggan yang mengusir gadis gadis pelacur itu dengan mata tertutup. Apakah ia mabuk? Yeah—Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu.

"Ini minumnnya Tuan." Baekhyun agak berdehem keras agar pemuda ini menyadari keberadaannya. Pemuda ini sedikit membuka matanya melihat Baekhyun yang meletakkan minuman yang ia pesan di meja. Pemuda ini terus melirik Baekhyun yang tidak meliriknya.

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya kembali dan melirik pemuda ini. Pemuda ini aneh, ia menutup hidung dan mulutnya menggunakan satu tangannya dengan menutup matanya. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan mencium kedua ketiaknya. Tidak bau, tapi kenapa pemuda ini menutup hidung dan mulutnya?

"Saya permisi."

Baekhyun terkejut melihat mata pemuda ini yang berwarna merah, lantas Baekhyun segera berjalan cepat menghindari pemuda ini. Sebenarnya ada berapa banyak populasi di dunia yang bermata merah?

* * *

**o000o**

* * *

Esoknya Baekhyun berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa. Ia menuju kelas dan ketika ia membuka pintu kelas, ia menggebrak meja Yixing yang kebetulan berada di dekat pintu kelas—mencoba mengagetkannya.

Yixing yang terkaget segera melempar buku yang ia baca dan melihat Baekhyun sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Yixing berdecak sebal dan mencubit lengan Baekhyun.

"Sakit, Yixing." Baekhyun mengelus lengan yang dicubit Yixing dengan keras. Yixing hanya memajukan bibirnya dan mengambil buku yang ia lempar gara gara Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya, membuat Yixing tidak jadi manyun dan kembali tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

"Baek? Kemarin kau bekerja disana lagi?" Yixing sedikit berbisik ke telinga Baekhyun. Ya, Yixing mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun bekerja di XOXO Club demi kebutuhan hidupnya. Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Pantas saja, kau kelihatan kurang tidur." Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Baekhyun bertingkah seperti biasanya. Tidak kelihatan lelah sedikitpun. Yixing sudah ingin membantu Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun menolak karena menurutnya itu sangat merepotkan Yixing. "Sudah sana kembali ke bangkumu dan tidur!" Yixing mendorong badan Baekhyun menjauh dari bangkunya membuat Baekhyun terkaget dan hampir terjatuh.

GREP!

Sebuah tangan kekar menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang hampir jatuh. Baekhyun mengusap dadanya dan mendelik kearah Yixing. Melihat Yixing yang ternganga membuat Baekhyun penasaran siapa yang menolongnya dari acara jatuh.

Baekhyun melotot kaget dan menginjak kaki pemuda yang menangkapnya. "Sialan!" Desis Baekhyun. Baekhyun berjalan menuju bangkunya dan membanting tasnya kesal. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan membuat kepalanya tidur di atas kedua tangannya. Dalam hati Baekhyun bersyukur, karena tidak ada yang melihat ia dipeluk oleh Chanyeol—pemuda yang menolongnya.

Sementara itu sesudah Baekhyun menginjak kaki Chanyeol, Chanyeol hanya diam. Tidak menampilkan raut wajah sakitnya atau apapun. Hanya berwajah datar sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang menuju bangkunya. Chanyeol membenarkan letak headset yang terpasang di kedua telingannya kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Baekhyun mendengar pergerakan kursi yang ditarik di belakangnya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak tidur, hanya saja ia pura pura untuk tidur agar tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Ia bingung kenapa Chanyeol tidak menganggunya hari ini. Apa yang membuat Chanyeol menjadi diam seperti ini? Dan anehnya kenapa ia menutup hidung dan mulutnya seperti pemuda kemarin? –eh kenapa Baekhyun peduli?

Ck, hanya saja yang membuat berisik adalah gadis gadis yang berteriak di dalam kelas gara gara kedatangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya masa bodoh, walaupun ia memakai headset yang volumenya kencang tapi ia tetap mendengar gadis gadis yang berteriak, kecuali gadis didepannya yang sedang tertidur.

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar menggema di seluruh lorong kelas membuat semua murid berteriak mendengarnya. Mereka dengan cepat membereskan semua bukunya untuk pulang atau rencana lain. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk belajar dan sekolah. Baekhyun melirik Yixing yang membereskan bukunya dengan cepat katanya ia harus segera pulang dan menjemput saudaranya di bandara. Ia melirik Baekhyun dan melambaikan tangannya kemudian segera berlari keluar kelas. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah Yixing, sahabatnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang melirik Chanyeol yang diam, membereskan bukunya dengan pelan kemudian berjalan melewati Baekhyun yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Dari tadi pagi sampai pulang sekolah Chanyeol hanya bicara jika ada perlu dan tidak ada mengusiknya.

_'Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia marah karena aku menolaknya? Wajar saja aku menolaknya!'_ –batin Baekhyun kesal.

Baekhyun dengan cepat berjalan melewati Chanyeol yang hendak melewati pintu. Dengan sengaja Baekhyun menyenggol pundak Chanyeol yang ketinggian dan memberi tatapan sinis. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam.

Baekhyun menyembulkan kepala kecilnya melihat ke dalam perpustakaan. Banyak orang masih berada di perpustakaan, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Ia menuju meja pengawas perpustakaan karena ingin mengembalikan buku.

Baekhyun berdiri disamping pemuda yang juga sedang berbincang dengan pengawas. Pemuda ini terlihat sangat akrab dengan pengawas perpustakaan walaupun wajahnya hanya biasa saja tidak ceria seperti pengawas perpustakaan. Baekhyun berdehem untuk membuat mereka berdua menyadari Baekhyun. Mereka berdua menoleh melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum kaku.

"Permisi, saya ingin mengembalikan buku." Ucap Baekhyun kaku. Pengawas tersebut terkaget dan menepuk dahinya.

"Ah, maaf maaf." Ia mengambil kertas untuk Baekhyun isi agar menjadi bukti bahwa Baekhyun sudah mengembalikan bukunya. "Nah ini." Lanjutnya. Baekhyun menerima dengan hangat dan membaca perlahan lahan kertas yang diberikan. "Ini untukmu, Kris. Maaf sudah mengajakmu berbincang-bincang." Lanjutnya kembali.

Baekhyun terdiam ketika mendengar nama Kris. Apakah orang ini yang sering dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya dan bahkan seluruh sekolah? Baekhyun ragu-ragu untuk menatap Kris yang berada disampingnya. Ia melirik Kris di sudut ekor matanya. Kris sedang membaca kertas yang diberikan oleh pengawas tadi. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan kembali fokus pada kertasnya dan tangannya bergerak mencari pulpen yang berada ditengah untuk mengisi biodatanya.

Ketika tangannya bergerak mencari pulpen tak sengaja tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan Kris yang juga mencari pulpen. Ke—kenapa dingin?

"Ah, maaf, sunbae. Sunbae saja duluan." Baekhyun memberikan pulpen yang berada di genggamannya, memberikan pulpen tersebut pada Kris yang meliriknya.

Kris mengangguk, "Thanks." Katanya. Kemudian ia menulis biodata di kertas yang sudah diberikan pengawas. Baekhyun melirik Kris yang sedang mengisi biodatanya. Baekhyun sedikit mencondongkan badannya untuk melihat apa yang ditulis Kris. Apa benar ini Kris yang dibicarakan oleh seluruh sekolah? Rambut pirang, kulit putih, tinggi, raut wajah tegas sedikit seperti bule, dan tampan.

_**Nama : **__Kris Park  
__**Kelas : **__3-A  
__**Buku Pinjaman **__: Mencari jejak sang pengelana  
_  
Baekhyun sedikit terkaget karena ia memang benar Kris si anak baru yang selalu dibicarakan seluruh sekolah. Baekhyun sudah tidak melihat lagi apa yang ditulis Kris, ia hanya melihat sampai 'buku pinjaman'. Baekhyun melotot lagi, Kris membaca buku yang sama dengannya. Ah ternyata Kris suka buku yang bermotivasi.

Kris meletakkan kertas itu di kotak yang sudah tersedia. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang sedang membaca kertas yang ia bawa. Kris menggerakkan tangannya didepan Baekhyun, mempersilahkan Baekhyun mengambil pulpen itu dari tangannya.

Dan lagi, tangan Baekhyun bersentuhan dengan tangan Kris. "Sunbae, kau sakit? Tanganmu dingin."

Ia melirik tangannya sendiri, "Ah, tanganku memang seperti ini. Aku duluan." Ia melambai pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya. Kemudian melanjutkan menuliskan biodatanya.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai menuliskan biodatanya. Baekhyun meletakkan kertas itu di kotak yang sudah disediakan, kemudian ia melirik jam tangannya. Ternyata sudah sore rupanya. Baekhyun bergegas keluar perpustakaan. Ia ingin berbelanja kebutuhannya di supermarket, karena ia rasa kebutuhannya sudah hampir habis.

Baekhyun melewati lorong yang sudah agak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang masih berjalan disekitar lorong sekolahnya. Baekhyun mengambil ponsel di dalam tasnya berusaha menjauhkan rasa takut yang menyelimutinya.

"Ahh…chan..eungh..te..russ…" Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendengar suara desahan itu. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri, cih, ternyata ada yang berbuat mesum rupanya. Baekhyun mencoba mencari arah suara itu dan mengintipnya. Bukan, Baekhyun tidak mesum. Hanya saja ia ingin melaporkan kejadian ini ke kepala sekolah bahwa ada salah satu muridnya berbuat mesum disekolah.

"Apanya yang terus? Kau hanya mengeluarkan sedikit."

"Ke-kemarin..ahh…kris..meng..hisapp..ahh…"

Pemuda itu mencabut mulutnya dari payudara si gadis. Ia meremasnya keras karena kesal dan sesekali menampar payudara yang menganggung itu. Baekhyun bingung apa yang membuatnya kesal karena ia sama sekali tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah..shhh.." Gadis itu memejamkan matanya kenikmatan. Baekhyun melotot kaget melihat siapa yang berbuat mesum tersebut. Dia adalah, Park Chanyeol, dan gadis itu Baekhyun tidak mengenalnya. Ia melihat jelas bagaimana Chanyeol menyiksa payudara gadis itu. Dengan memelintirnya, menghisapnya, memukulnya, dan bahkan meremasnya. Tapi, jika Chanyeol ingin bebuat mesum kenapa hanya payudaranya saja?

Ia juga melihat bagaimana mata merah Chanyeol seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru untuk dimainkan. Baekhyun bertanya dalam hati, apakah Chanyeol memakai lensa mata? Baekhyun melirik payudaranya sebentar. Dibandingkan payudara si gadis itu, gadis itu sangat besar dan ia tidak sebesar gadis itu. Membuat Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya lucu karena kesal payudaranya tidak sebesar gadis itu.

Baekhyun segera menjauh dari sana membiarkan mereka berdua berbuat mesum sesuka hati. Niatan Baekhyun melaporkan kejadian ini pun hilang, entah kenapa Baekhyun tidak ingin melaporkan kejadian ini ke kepala sekolah. Apalagi, kalau ia melaporkan kejadian ini bisa bisa fans Chanyeol akan membully-nya habis habisan.

* * *

**o000o**

* * *

Baekhyun sampai di supermarket. Ia mendorong trolinya dan berjalan mengelilingi supermarket untuk mencari kebutuhannya. Baekhyun masih mengingat kejadian tadi ketika si telinga lebar itu menghisap payudara gadis tidak bersalah itu. Baekhyun ingin sekali menolongnya, tapi apakah gadis itu diperkosa atau mereka berdua memang ingin melakukannya? Apakah mereka berdua pacaran? Banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap di pikiran Baekhyun.

Jika mereka berdua pacaran, Baekhyun tidak segan segan memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan 'bejat' atau 'brengsek' karena Chanyeol sudah mempunyai pacar dan tetap menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meneliti satu persatu makanan yang berada disekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba makanan yang ingin Baekhyun cari terlihat dan letaknya diatas. Baekhyun mendengus, ia sudah lelah mempunyai tubuh sependek ini dan payudara kecil—Baekhyun terbawa perasaan akan ucapan Chanyeol—

Ia melipat kedua lengan kemeja sekolahnya menggulung keatas sampai ketiaknya agar tidak menganggu Baekhyun. Ia sudah menggapai makanan tersebut sampai berjinjit tapi tetap saja tidak sampai. Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan berusaha dengan giat. Tasnya pun terus melorot karena Baekhyun terlalu menaikkan tangannya.

Sebuah lengan terulur disamping Baekhyun membuatnya mengambil makanan yang ingin diambil Baekhyun. Ia memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kaget karena ada orang sebaik pemuda didepannya. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Bukankah dia pemuda yang mengusir wanita wanita kemarin di bar?

"Halo." Tangan pucat pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengambil makanan yang berada digenggaman pemuda itu.

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terimakasih.

Pemuda mengangguk. Ia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaketnya, mengambil sebuah permen yang sama dengan permen yang sekarang sedang ia hisap. Tangannya terulur memberikan permen itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap tajam pemuda didepannya ini. Baekhyun berpikiran negative tentang pemuda ini, takut takut ia menjerumuskan Baekhyun kedalam hal yang tidak tidak dengan diberi permen. Apalagi Baekhyun kemarin melihat pemuda ini di bar tempat ia bekerja.

Tangan pemuda yang terulur itu kembali ia masukkan kedalam sakunya setelah melihat tatapan menyeramkan dari Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum dan mencabut permen yang berada didalam mulutnya.

"Bagus, kau tidak menerima permen itu. Kerja bagus!" Ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun dengan halus. "Dimana orang tuamu adik kecil?" Baekhyun menepis tangan pemuda ini yang mengelus rambutnya membuat pemuda ini menatap Baekhyun yang memberikan tatapan tajam pada dirinya.

"Dengar Tuan. Aku sudah besar, dan sekarang sedang berada di Senior High School. Bagaimana denganmu? Kurasa kau lebih kecil dariku, hanya badanmu saja yang tinggi. Dan bagaimana caramu bisa masuk ke XOXO Club kemarin malam, Hah?" Baekhyun menyemprot pemuda ini dengan cepat dan tatapan kasar. Ia risih terlalu dilihat oleh pemuda yang tidak terlalu ia kenal.

"Aku punya nama, namaku Sehun." Sehun—pemuda itu maju perlahan membuat Baekhyun mundur ketakutan. Jangan jangan pemuda ini memang benar ingin menjerumuskan Baekhyun ke hal hal aneh. "Kenapa mundur? Kau takut padaku? Aku Senior High School sama denganmu." Sehun terdiam sebentar. "Darimana kau tau kalau kemarin aku pergi ke XOXO Club?"

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya kasar, ia sudah keceplosan berbicara didepan Sehun. Tidak, Baekhyun harus mengelak bagaimana caranya. Ia tidak ingin siapapun tau bahwa ia bekerja di club malam—kecuali Yixing.

"Tidak peduli darimana aku tahu. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh kesana. Karena di club itu bukan tempatmu bocah! Jadi berhenti kesana, dan belajar dengan giat. Kau mengerti?" Baekhyun menepuk pundak tinggi Sehun. "Bahagiakan orang tuamu, Sehun. Jangan membuat mereka kecewa. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Selamat tinggal!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Sehun yang masih tetap membelakanginya. Sementara tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk mendorong trolinya. Sehun terdiam, meremas kalung yang melingkar di lehernya.

_'Apakah dia peduli padaku?'_

_'Mama, apakah dia peduli padaku?'_

* * *

**o000o**

* * *

Baekhyun menenteng satu kresek belanjaannya dan segera berlari cepat karena hujan sudah membasahi tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun harus segera sampai di halte bus karena hanya itu tempat satu satunya bisa membuat Baekhyun berteduh.

Baekhyun terkaget karena di halte tersebut terdapat Chanyeol yang sedang menutup matanya. Menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya di samping sudut halte. Telinganya tersumpal sebuah headset. Baekhyun bersyukur karena Chanyeol pasti tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Mendekatlah." Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak tidur, ia mengikuti Baekhyun. Ia sudah tahu bahwa seseorang yang mengintip ia berbuat mesum tadi adalah Baekhyun. Maka dari itu Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun, takutnya Baekhyun akan memberitahu kepala sekolah. Tapi ternyata Baekhyun tidak memberitahu kepala sekolah. Ia begitu jelas melihat Baekhyun berbincang dengan Sehun di supermarket.

"Telingamu ternyata benar benar lebar." Baekhyun mendengus mengejek Chanyeol. Masih tetap berada agak jauh dari Chanyeol. Sudut dengan sudut. Baekhyun di sudut kiri sedangkan Chanyeol di sudut kanan. Bibir mungil Baekhyun bergetar menahan dinginnya air hujan.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepas headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Kemudian ia terdiam dan menutup matanya. Ekor mata Baekhyun melirik apa yang Chanyeol lakukan. Sungguh, dia benar benar aneh. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya kedinginan dan memeluk badannya.

Sebuah jaket hangat berada di tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh kesamping melihat Chanyeol yang sedang meletakkan jaketnya ke badan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengesampingkan egonya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak jaket Chanyeol tapi suhu hujan sangat dingin. Apalagi jaket Chanyeol terasa sangat hangat.

Tanpa tahu, sebenarnya tadi Chanyeol mengeluarkan api yang berada ditubuhnya. Ia membawa kehangatan tersebut mengalir di jaketnya. Maka dari itu jaket Chanyeol terasa sangat hangat.

"Te—terimakasih. Kau tidak kedinginan?"

Vampire tidak akan merasakan apapun.

"Kalau aku kedinginan aku akan memelukmu."

"Sialan."

Baekhyun berdecak dan memukul lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol meringis pura pura kesakitan.

"Chanyeol bukan sialan."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Kembali hening. Suara hujan terdengar semakin deras. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terjebak di halte bus. Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang kembali seperti biasa, ada apa dengannya? Moodnya sungguh cepat berubah. Baru saja Chanyeol mendiamkan Baekhyun tiba tiba di halte bus bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Kemudian Chanyeol dengan baik hati memberikan jaket yang ia pakai. Kenapa Chanyeol berubah baik padanya? Apa karena pacar Chanyeol—Baekhyun masih menganggap bahwa gadis tadi adalah pacar Chanyeol—memberitahu Chanyeol harus berlaku baik?

"YA! Kenapa kau mendiam—"

"Sehun!" Teriak Baekhyun kencang ketika melihat Sehun yang berjalan pelan menerobos derasnya hujan. Ujung jaketnya ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepalanya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam kantong jaket. Bibirnya masih mengemut permen. Ia seolah tidak peduli jika tubuhnya saat ini sudah basah akibat derasnya hujan.

Sehun menoleh kesamping melihat Baekhyun berlari mengejarnya kemudian menyeret Sehun ke halte tempatnya dan Chanyeol duduki. Chanyeol yang melihat siapa yang Baekhyun bawa hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya marah. Sehun melihat siapa yang berada disamping Baekhyun, ia mengeluarkan seringai tajamnya melihat 'sang kakak' menatapnya marah.

"Sehun! Aish, sudah kubilang. Kau harus hati hati. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Jangan sampai sakit." Baekhyun mengusap wajah Sehun yang sudah basah. "Wajahmu sangat dingin dan pucat, kau sakit?" Sehun mengangguk lemah. Padahal dalam hatinya, ia sama sekali tidak sakit dan tidak kedinginan. Memang vampire suhu tubuhnya dingin dan dan wajahnya pucat.

"Ku—kurasa kau harus memakai jaket ini. Kau yang lebih membutuhkan." Baekhyun segera menyambar jaket yang berada ditubuhnya. Jaket milik Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyembunyikan kedua tangan dibelakang tubuhnya yang sudah mengeluarkan api kecil di telapak tangannya. Ia marah saat ini. Melihat dua orang bermesraan—menurut Chanyeol—tanpa menyadari keberadaannya. Bagaimana juga Sehun bisa mengenal Baekhyun?

Sehun tahu kakaknya sedang marah saat ini. Ia hanya menikmati bagaimana tangan Baekhyun meletakkan jaket tersebut ketubuhnya. Ya, Sehun akui bahwa jaket itu terasa hangat. Sehun tahu bahwa Chanyeol membawa kehangatan di jaket ini. Lalu Sehun melihat wajah Baekhyun ketika ia menyentuh wajah Sehun yang dingin membuatnya menggigit bibirnya. Karena Baekhyun sudah kedinginan ditambah kedinginan lagi karena menyentuh Sehun.

Nafas Chanyeol tidak beraturan. Ia sungguh marah saat ini, ia ingin meledak dan memukul Sehun sekarang juga. Tangannya terulur kebelakang melewati punggung Baekhyun. Chanyeol memegang badan Sehun kemudian menjentikkan jemarinya.

TIK!

Time control Chanyeol digunakan. Semua orang berhenti bergerak kecuali ia dan Sehun—karena Chanyeol sudah menyentuh Sehun.

"Ah, kau bergerak cepat Chanyeol."

"Pulang kau brengsek." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya memperlihatkan api yang kini besar muncul di telapak tangannya. Api ini melambangkan bahwa Chanyeol benar benar marah saat ini. Bukannya Sehun takut, malah membuatnya tertantang. Sehun bertepuk tangan kemudian berdiri menghadap Chanyeol.

"Dia siapamu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ah, pacarmu, hyung? Benarkan?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. Kau pulang sekarang atau aku akan membakarmu disini sekarang juga."

Sehun menampilkan senyuman mengejekknya ditujukan oleh Chanyeol. Nafasnya teratur tidak seperti Chanyeol yang memburu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal pada malaikatku." Sehun bergerak menuju Baekhyun dan menangkup pipi mungil Baekhyun yang tidak bergerak karena time control Chanyeol. Perlahan lahan wajahnya mendekati bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkan api tersebut pada Sehun.

Sehun menghilang, berlari dengan kecepatan vampirenya.

* * *

**To Be Continue.**

* * *

a/n: yaampun ini readers pada ga terima saya buat si cabe dadanya rata xD inget loh ya, bukan rata tapi kecil/? Kenapa saya buat punya cabe kecil? Soalnya nanti biar Chanyeol nyesel gitu deh… ya intinya gitu, kan masih rahasia kekeke. Di part pas park family sama ibunya itu, author terinspirasi dari salah satu anime yang waktu itu author nonton. Selebihnya sih engga hehe, cuma bagian itu aja. Ada yang bisa nebak anime apa? And I know, chapter ini membosankan, right?

oh ya ada saran gak buat cewe yang dihisap payudaranya sama chanyeol? Kalo bisa jangan anak exo ya. Soalnya cewenya ini itu jadi *sensor*nya kris chanyeol sehun gitu hehe. Ga sering muncul kok, tenang, tenang.

**Q: memangnya gak berubah kalo digigit vampire?  
A: **biasanya kan pada berubah, tapi di sini ga berubah. Nah karena chanyeol gigit baekhyun waktu tidur jadi dia ga bisa berubah, soalnya chanyeol udah ngeluarin cairan dari dalem tubuhnya dan dibawa ke mulut baekhyun (waktu mereka ciuman) jadi cairannya itu ga bikin si mangsa berubah jadi vampire. **  
**

**Q: apa dengan digigitnya baekhyun itu berarti chanyeol udah nandain baekhyun jadi miliknya?  
A: **Bukan. Chanyeol aja ke-geeran/? Emang alay kan sih ceye hihi  
**  
Q: bakalan ada konflik ga?  
A: **Ada kok. tapi ga terlalu berat, eh gatau juga sih. Kan menurut pandangan kalian masing-masing hehe  
**  
Q: baekhyun sama chanyeol kelas berapa?  
A: **nah, disini baek sama chan kelas 2 sma. Sedangkan kris kelas 3 sma, dan sehun kelas 1 sma  
**  
**Terimakasih atas saran dari **lollyaiko** :)**  
**

**So thanks a lot for your review, favorite, or follow!  
**

**[neli amelia] [yoyobaek] [ssnowish] [dhantieee] [baekbyboo] [BaekXoLove614] [mejimhh] [Byul Hun. K] [SFA30] [luphbepz] [KimKaihun8894] [bella. bdbebell] [byunspark] [EXOfficial61] [nyohssehun] [Kevin] [alvien. vhiena] [Rly. C. JaeKyu] [exodusuho] [lollyaiko] [nama saya yana] [angelaalay] [leon] [younlaycious88] [chika love baby baekhyun] [Xopeceye77] [evita. vita] [bekceye] [Fionny13] [ta] [Gigi onta] [Oh Lana] [kiway91SL] [exindira] [narsih556] [ifhachanchan] [Choco Cheonsa] [bie] [SyiSehun] [Yeollin] [parkbaekyoda92] [exoinmylove] [1004baekie] [ShinJiWoo920202] [NopwillineKaiSoo] [riza. firani] [fitri22exo] [Babies BYUN] [Little iLaa] [Wu tyfan] [oohsehan] [ChanBaekLuv] [Adinda] [libra. pw5] [vietrona chan]**

**maaf kali ini saya tidak bisa balas review kalian semua ;) Maaf kalo ada nama yang kelewat atau hilang.**

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

_"Dia siapamu?"_

_"Bukan urusanmu brengsek."_

_"Ah, pacarmu, hyung? Benarkan?"_

_"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. Kau pulang sekarang atau aku akan membakarmu disini sekarang juga."_

_Sehun menampilkan senyuman mengejekknya ditujukan oleh Chanyeol. Nafasnya teratur tidak seperti Chanyeol yang memburu._

_"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal pada malaikatku." Sehun bergerak menuju Baekhyun dan menangkup pipi mungil Baekhyun yang tidak bergerak. Perlahan lahan wajahnya mendekati bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya dan segera mengarahkan api tersebut pada Sehun._

_Sehun menghilang, berlari dengan kecepatan vampirenya._

* * *

**You Don't Know Who I Am**

**EXO fanfiction. GS  
**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

BRAK!

"SEHUN!"

"SEHUN!"

"BRENGSEK! KAU DIMANA?" Chanyeol mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya ke dalam rumah yang sepi dan besar tersebut. Nafasnya terburu-buru karena sangat marah. Sebelum Chanyeol menjentikkan jemarinya, ia membawa jaket tebalnya untuk menutupi Baekhyun yang terdiam dan meninggalkan halte. Ia tidak membawa Baekhyun pulang kerumah karena Baekhyun pasti akan terkejut jika menemukan ia berada dirumah. Bisa-bisa Chanyeol disangka stalker karena mengetahui rumah Baekhyun. Setelah ia rasa jaraknya dengan rumah sudah dekat barulah Chanyeol menjentikkan jemarinya.

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau tidak perlu berteriak? Rumah kita sudah besar dan sepi, kau membuat telingaku sa—"

"Aku tidak butuh ceramahmu, Kris." Chanyeol tidak menoleh ke arah Kris yang muncul tiba-tiba dengan teleportasinya, berdiri dibelakang Chanyeol sembari mengusap telinganya. "Aku hanya butuh si brengsek itu sekarang juga." Kris memutar bola matanya malas menatap Chanyeol yang mengedarkan pandangan matanya dengan terburu buru.

"Kau tahu, hyung? Kau membangunkanku dari mimpi yang indah." Ke empat mata tersebut menoleh ke arah Sehun yang berada di lantai atas. Ia pura pura menguap di depan kedua kakaknya. Sebenarnya dibalik menguap tersebut, Sehun sedang tersenyum menyeringai menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol untuk pulang. Ia bergerak melompati lantai diatas dan terjun ke bawah dengan sempurna. Kedua tangannya ia bawa di depan dada dan mengetuk kakinya dengan gaya angkuh.

Kedua mata Chanyeol bergerak menjadi warna merah, kedua telapak tangannya sudah memunculkan api kecil. Kedua mata Sehun ikut bergerak menjadi warna merah. Kecuali Kris yang tidak mengerti konflik apa yang terjadi dengan kedua adiknya.

"Hei, hei ada apa ini?"

"Katakan, darimana kau mengenalnya?"

Sehun tersenyum remeh.

"Ah dia?" Sehun membuang nafasnya kasar. "Dia sangat peduli padaku, hyung. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang peduli padaku setelah seratus tiga tahun aku hidup. Tidak ada yang pernah peduli padaku! Bahkan mama, papa, mama tiri dan juga KALIAN!" Sehun sengaja menaikkan volumenya 'kalian'. Tangan kekar Sehun bergerak menunjuk Chanyeol dan Kris yang ikut membelakkan matanya bingung. Nafas Sehun ikut terburu sama seperti Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada yang akan pernah peduli padamu brengsek. Bahkan kau membunuh papa." Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang begitu menyakiti hatinya. Tawa tersebut semakin membesar dan Sehun memegang perutnya tertawa geli.

Dia terdiam kembali. "Sebelumnya kau berkaca. Kau juga membunuh mama!" Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya membuat api tersebut merambat ke seluruh lengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Cepat katakan padaku!" Kris yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Chanyeol kini bergerak menuju ke tengah diantara Sehun dan Chanyeol mencoba membaca situasi yang terjadi diantara kedua adik tirinya.

"Diam kau! Kau juga membunuh mama, iyakan?" Tatapan Sehun kini beralih kepada Kris. Nyatanya mata Kris ikut berubah menjadi warna merah darah marah dengan perlakuan Sehun.

"Apa kau bilang?" Rahang Kris berubah menjadi keras. Kris menggertakkan giginya kesal. "Kau yang diam, kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Sehun tertawa renyah. "Kau kira aku tidak lihat bagaimana kau mengarahkan petirmu menuju jantung mama?"

Tangan Kris mengepal kuat mendengar pernyataan Sehun yang melihatnya bahwa ia memang mengarahkan kekuatan petirnya menuju jantung ibunya. "Ketika hujan aku melihat petir dan mama sedang berada diluar kemudian aku mengarahkan kekuatan petirku kepada langit dan mengarahkan ketubuh mama tepat di jantungnya. Dan akhirnya, dia mati. Aku kesal dengan sikapnya yang selalu menjadikanku seperti pecundang, perkerjaanku selalu dikerjakan oleh orang lain. Itu membuatku seperti anak manja. SUDAH PUAS?!"

Sehun menaikkan bibirnya terangkat. Ia tersenyum senang entah mengapa.

"Kau kira aku tidak melihatmu membunuh papa? Kau ternyata mempunyai sifat membunuh ketika kau masih kecil." Tatapan Sehun beralih menuju Chanyeol yang tersenyum remeh menatapnya. Rahang Sehun mengeras, telapak tangannya sudah memunculkan sebuah angin kecil yang berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Aku benci padanya karena pada saat rumah kita diserang oleh sekelompok vampire, papa malah melawan vampire tersebut dan lupa bahwa mama sedang terkurung kemudian pada saat vampire tersebut mengarahkan kekuatan besar, kita semua melarikan diri dan mama disana mati! Aku menggunakan kekuatan telekenisku untuk mengarahkan pisau menuju jantung papa."

"Kau monster pantas saja tidak ada yang menyayangimu."

"Aku tidak monster. Tapi kau monsternya. Kau membunuh mama menggunakan tanganmu sendiri. Kau menyiksanya tanpa ampun. Kau tidak langsung mengarahkannya pada jantung. Tapi kau menyiksanya dulu kemudian membakarnya hidup hidup."

Rahang Chanyeol ikut mengeras, ia benci ketika membicarakan perempuan sialan itu didepannya. "Kau tidak pernah tahu jika menjadi diriku. Kau selalu dipaksa menjadi yang terbaik, kau selalu dipaksa menjadi apa yang dia inginkan, kau selalu dipaksa untuk berbuat hal yang kau tidak sukai. Itu menaruh dendam yang sangat besar padaku. Lebih baik kau diam daripada kau menuduhku dengan sembarangan."

"Kalian berdua lebih baik. Apa kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya jika menjadi aku? Tidak ada orang yang pernah peduli padamu dari kau lahir sampai sekarang, itu yang aku rasakan."

"AKU YAKIN KAU AKAN BENCI DIMANJAKAN SEHUN BERHENTI MENGATAKAN BAHWA KITA LEBIH BAIK."

Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris. "Seharusnya kalian bersyukur mempunyai mama seperti itu. Kalian malah membunuh mama kalian sendiri. Kalian lucu."

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal. Kali ini ia benar-benar marah. Sehun tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya jika menjadi Chanyeol. Chanyeol selalu dipaksa untuk menjadi yang terbaik, jika ia tidak bisa melakukannya maka Chanyeol akan disiksa. Bagaimanapun juga saat itu Chanyeol masih kecil. Ia belum berhak diperlakukan seperti itu. Anak kecil juga bisa melakukan kesalahan dan ibu Chanyeol dengan seenaknya saja menyiksa dan memberi hukuman pada Chanyeol. Seperti ditenggelamkan, dikurung, dipukul menggunakan api, dan lainnya. Maka dari itu dendam Chanyeol terus berkumpul didalam hatinya.

Kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol bergerak memunculkan api yang besar dan mengarahkan api tersebut pada Sehun. Akan tetapi, telapak tangan Sehun yang sedari tadi memunculkan angin ia arahkan menuju api Chanyeol.

"Apimu mati…

…Chanyeol hyung."

"BRENGSEK KAU!" Sebuah api besar keluar dari tubuh Chanyeol membentuk sebuah sayap burung yang mengepakkan sayapnya lebar dihiasi api yang kini semakin besar. Kemudian sebuah kepalan tangan keluar dari tubuh Chanyeol yang terbentuk dari api tak lupa tangan besar tersebut dihiasi oleh cakar. Rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Ia akan membunuh Sehun sekarang juga, tidak peduli rumahnya ikut terbakar, Kris ikut terbakar, fakta bahwa Sehun adik tirinya, yang jelas ia sangat ingin membunuh Sehun.

Tangan besar dan bercakar tersebut bergerak menuju Sehun sebelum akhirnya Sehun menghilang dibawa oleh Kris menggunakan teleportasinya. Meninggalkan sebuah tembok rumah didepan Chanyeol yang kini terbakar.

* * *

**o000o**

* * *

Baekhyun merapatkan jaket miliknya. Menurutnya cuaca di pagi hari ini sangat dingin. Baekhyun menatap tas yang ia bawa, tas tersebut isinya jaket Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga masih memikirkan, bagaimana Chanyeol dan Sehun menghilang di halte tersebut dan juga jaket Chanyeol yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Bukankah jaket tersebut dipasangkan di tubuh Sehun? Kenapa bisa ditubuhnya? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus mengembalikan jaket Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap gedung sekolah dengan tatapan kosong. Tanpa tahu bahwa kini ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri didepan Baekhyun menatap wajahnya.

"Halo?" Seseorang tersebut melambaikan tangannya di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjap lucu tersadar bahwa sebuah tangan pucat sedang melambai didepannya.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Sehun. "E-eh, Sehun? Kau bersekolah disini?" Sehun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tepatnya, aku menjadi anak baru." Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Ah kita belum berkenalan dengan resmi. Aku, Park Sehun akan menjadi kelas 1-1. Kalau kau?"

"Aku Byun Baekhyun. Kelas 2-1. Hey seharusnya kau memanggilku nunna!" Baekhyun meninju bahu lebar Sehun membuat Sehun berpura pura meringis dengan sok imut. Baekhyun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sehun yang pura pura merajuk. Ekor mata Sehun menangkap sebuah jaket yang kini berada di dalam tas tersebut.

"Jaket Chanyeol…" Gumam Sehun membuat Baekhyun berhenti tertawa. Ia masih dilarang bertemu dengan Chanyeol oleh Kris. Karena Kris yakin kalau Chanyeol masih dendam terhadap Sehun yang mengejeknya. Bukannya Kris ingin melindungi Sehun. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melihat pertengkaran Sehun dengan Chanyeol, menurutnya itu tontonan gratis. Tapi sayang, Kris mengingat apa yang dikatakan ayah dan ibunya bahwa Kris tidak boleh membuat Chanyeol dan Sehun bertengkar. Karena Chanyeol dan Sehun sejak dulu tidak pernah akur, maka Kris yang harus menjaga mereka berdua.

Kris tidak membela siapa-siapa. Tapi kenapa ia selalu membawa Sehun pergi? Karena jika Kris membawa Chanyeol pergi maka Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mendengarkan Kris, berbeda dengan Sehun. Ia selalu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Kris walaupun awalnya ia masa bodoh dan tidak peduli apa yang diucapkan oleh Kris. Chanyeol merupakan anak yang keras kepala dan tidak pernah ingin mengalah kepada siapapun. Maka dari itu Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mendengarkan siapapun karena Chanyeol mempunyai prinsip: _**Selalu menjadi nomor satu di dunia. Tidak ada yang boleh mengalahkanku, karena aku adalah nomor satu**_. Yang menurutnya, orang yang menasehatinya akan membuatnya jatuh dan tidak menjadi nomor satu.

"Apa yang kau bilang?" Baekhyun mendengarkan gumaman Sehun membuat Sehun terbangun dari lamunannya.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Ah tidak apa apa. Aku pergi dulu, selamat tinggal Baekhyun." Sehun mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas kemudian Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menjauh dari Baekhyun yang menatap Sehun kesal.

"Dasar adik kelas tidak tahu diri." Baekhyun kemudian berjalan pelan memasuki gedung sekolahnya.

_'Aku terobsesi padamu, Byun Baekhyun'_

…

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan di lorong gedung. Matanya menangkap Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri didepan lokernya dengan tatapan kosong. Padahal Baekhyun ingin sekali mengejutkan Chanyeol dengan mencekek lehernya. Tapi, ketika melihat wajah Chanyeol yang seperti itu, Baekhyun mengesampingkan pikirannya.

Ia melirik tas yang berada di genggamannya. Ia pikir, mungkin nanti saja ia mengembalikan jaket Chanyeol. Ia tidak ingin menganggu Chanyeol yang terlihat sedang kesal atau marah. Baekhyun tidak tahu maksud ekspresi dari wajah Chanyeol. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan berjalan melewati Chanyeol.

"Selamat pagi."

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya mendengar seseorang berbicara dengan suara kecil. Apakah itu ditujukan untuknya? Baekhyun menaikkan bahunya dan berjalan pelan lagi.

"Pagi, Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun tahu milik siapa suara yang mengatakan selamat pagi kepadanya. Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap Chanyeol yang kini sudah berada dibelakangnya membuat Baekhyun terkaget dengan tubuhnya hampir terjatuh sebelum Chanyeol lagi-lagi menangkapnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku dan segera melepaskan tubuhnya dari dekapan Chanyeol. Ia mengarahkan tas tersebut ke arah dada Chanyeol.

"Ini, aku sudah membersihkan jaketmu." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kemana saja, asal tidak menatap wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia ingat sekarang itu jaket yang kemarin berada di tubuh Baekhyun. Pertengkarannya dengan Sehun kemarin malam dan kepergian Kris membawa Sehun membuatnya lupa dengan semuanya.

Chanyeol mengambil tas itu digenggaman tangan Baekhyun membuatnya bersentuhan dengan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung ketika merasakan tangan Chanyeol terasa dingin.

"Kau sakit?"

"Mana ucapan terimakasihnya?" Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia hanya bingung apa yang harus ia katakan, tidak mungkin bukan ia langsung mengatakan: karena aku vampire. Suhu tubuh vampire memang selalu dingin—kecuali Chanyeol jika ia memang ingin menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan menggunakan kekuatan apinya.

"Te—terimakasih." Gumam Baekhyun dengan suara kecilnya. Egonya sangat tinggi, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan terimakasih kepada pemuda yang selalu menganggunya. Apalagi Baekhyun selalu membentak pemuda didepannya.

"Aku tidak mendengarnya Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal, ia langsung saja menginjak kaki Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Rasakan itu!" Kemudian Baekhyun berbalik, berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Dasar bodoh." Chanyeol meletakkan jaket tersebut di dalam lokernya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya.

Ketika masuk ke kelasnya ia sempat menatap papan tulis. Disana tertuliskan sebuah kalimat: jam pelajaran pertama kosong. Melihat itu Chanyeol tersenyum senang, moodnya sangat buruk untuk hari ini untuk belajar. Kemudian matanya melihat Baekhyun sudah duduk rapi di bangkunya bersama Yixing yang duduk di depan Baekhyun sembari tertawa manis. Chanyeol berjalan pelan berpura-pura agar Baekhyun melihatnya.

Grep—sebuah tangan memeluk lengan Chanyeol manja.

"Chanyeol, nanti pulang bersamaku ya?" Chanyeol menghentakkan tangan genit itu dari lengannya. Ia menatap jijik gadis yang selama ini selalu menempel pada Chanyeol.

Tangan Chanyeol menarik dagu gadis itu seketika semua orang disana berteriak karena mengira Chanyeol akan menciumnya. Baekhyun dan Yixing yang mendengerkan teriakan tersebut menjadi ikut menoleh melihat Chanyeol yang kini mendekati wajah gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu memerah karena senang Chanyeol menciumnya didepan teman-temannya.

Baekhyun meremas roknya dengan kuat. Entah kenapa ia merasa kesal dengan semuanya melihat kejadian itu.

"Jika kau ingin selamat, jauhi aku."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuang wajah gadis itu kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya melewati Baekhyun dan Yixing yang kini terdiam. Gadis yang wajahnya dipegang oleh Chanyeol meremas roknya kesal karena Chanyeol dengan berani-beraninya mempermalukannya. Semua orang tertawa dan berbisik-bisik bagaimana percaya dirinya gadis itu ingin dicium Chanyeol.  
**  
**Chanyeol duduk dibangkunya dan mengambil headset kemudian memasangkannya di kedua telinganya. Ia menyenderkan badannya dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. Tepat ketika anak-anak kelas 2-1 sedang keluar untuk berolahraga. Matanya menangkap Sehun sedang keluar bersama teman-teman barunya. Chanyeol menggerutu dalam hati, ia masih kesal terhadap adik tirinya. Mata Chanyeol tidak pernah berkutik, ia tetap menatap Sehun yang kini sedang tertawa dan berolahraga bersama teman-teman barunya.

Yixing menyenggol lengan Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun berhenti meremas roknya dan menatap Yixing dengan pandangan 'ada apa'. Yixing mengangkat dagunya menunjuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang ketika tahu siapa yang ditunjuk oleh Yixing, Baekhyun menatap Yixing lagi.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kau dekat dengannya, sudah dua hari yang lalu dia menjadi murid baru."

Baekhyun mendecak sebal. Bahkan Yixing pun merasakan bahwa Baekhyun dekat dengan Chanyeol. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak merasa bahwa ia dekat dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menganggap bahwa Chanyeol itu adalah hama yang harus disingkirkan darinya. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol selalu saja menempel pada Baekhyun.

"Dia itu hanya mengangguku, Yixing. Aku sama sekali tidak dekat dengannya." Yixing menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu dan tersenyum menampilkan sebuah lesung pipi yang ia punya.

"Kau sadar tidak?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan menggeleng. Yixing menggerakkan jarinya naik turun yang artinya mendekat. Baekhyun yang paham akhirnya mendekat ke arah Yixing.

"Empat hari lalu, Kris Park datang. Kemudian dua hari lalu, Park Chanyeol. Sekarang, Park Sehun. Tidakkah ada yang aneh?" Baekhyun sedikit tercegang ketika mendengar nama Sehun. Baekhyun ingat bahwa Sehun tadi mengatakan bahwa dia anak baru. Ini yang Baekhyun suka dari Yixing, walaupun Yixing pelupa tetapi ia sangat cocok menjadi detektif.

"Kris sunbae itu blasteran. Chanyeol tidak, dan Sehun juga tidak."

"Itu yang aku bingu—tunggu, darimana kau tahu Sehun?" Tanya Yixing menyelidik membuat Baekhyun menjadi salah tingkah tidak tahu ingin menjawab apa.

"Tidak sengaja tadi aku ke ruang guru dan mendengarkannya."

Yixing mengangguk mengerti. Ia percaya bahwa Baekhyun pasti mendengarnya lewat guru. Karena Baekhyun merupakan ketua kelas jadi ia sering dipanggil untuk menghadap. Tanpa tahu sebenarnya Baekhyun mengelus dada karena kebohongannya berjalan lancar.

"Tapi, yang membuat aku bingung adalah, mereka sama-sama tinggi, lalu mereka sedikit mirip, marga mereka sama, terus hm…" Baekhyun terlihat seperti menunggu jawaban polos dari Yixing. "…baru itu saja yang aku dapatkan hehe." Baekhyun dengan cepat memukul kepala Yixing pelan.

"Dasar aneh. Mereka juga tidak pernah terlihat bersama Yixing." Baekhyun mendengus melihat Yixing yang mengusap kepalanya kesakitan.

"Tapi serius Baek. Kenapa mereka masuk ke sekolah ini dalam jarak waktu dua hari?"

"Mungkin, memang kebetu—"

Brak—Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika mendengar Chanyeol menggebrak mejanya dan berlari keluar kelas dengan cepat membuat Baekhyun dan Yixing yang mendengarkannya menjadi terdiam karena kaget. Mereka berdua seperti membeku dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Baek, kau berpikiran yang sama denganku?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ku-kurasa dia mendengar pembicaraan kita. Entah kenapa aku menjadi takut."**  
**  
Baekhyun masih menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan bayang-bayang dugaan Yixing. Apa benar Chanyeol mendengarkan mereka bergosip? Seperti yang Baekhyun lihat tadi, Chanyeol sedang memakai headset dan menatap ke luar. Apalagi Baekhyun dan Yixing sedang bergosip menggunakan volume kecil. Kemungkinan kecil bahwa Chanyeol mendengarkan ucapan mereka. Apa yang membuat Chanyeol menggebrak meja dan meninggalkan kelas dengan berlari?

Sebenarnya Chanyeol menggebrak meja dan berlari itu karena melihat Sehun sedang menuju tempat mencuci wajahnya. Ia ingin mencari Sehun sekarang juga.

Akhirnya Chanyeol sampai di belakang Sehun yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya. Sehun yang merasakan ada hawa tidak enak segera menoleh ke belakang. Disana terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Sehun.

"Kemana kau kemarin?" Sehun tersenyum remeh dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Apa urusanmu? Sudah puas membakar rumah kita?" Chanyeol berdecak. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Jangan memancing kemarahanku. Aku disini karena kau."

"Untuk apa? Kau ingin meminta maaf? Ternyata orang sepertimu bisa meminta maaf juga."

Tangan Chanyeol terkepal, ia hampir meledakkan emosinya. Ia sudah berbaik hati ingin meminta maaf pada Sehun tapi Sehun malah membuatnya semakin emosi.

"Kenapa? Ingin membakarku? Silahkan." Tangan yang sempat terlipat di dada Sehun kini ia rentangkan. Ia menantang Chanyeol.

"Jika kau lakukan itu dirumah, kau akan mati dalam satu detik."

"Aku lupa." Sehun menepuk dahinya keras. "Disini peran kita tidak saling mengenal bukan? Sayang sekali." Sehun berdecak sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jika aku berlama-lama disini orang orang akan curiga." Lanjutnya.

Kemudian Sehun berjalan kedepan dan menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Aku juga minta maaf." Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Sehun tahu bahwa Chanyeol datang kesini untuk meminta maaf padanya. Ia juga tahu bahwa Chanyeol sangat susah untuk mengucapkan kata maaf karena ia sudah memegang teguh prinsipnya. Karena dendam, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah melepaskan prinsipnya. Maka dari itu Sehun yang akan meminta maaf duluan.

Disisi lain, Chanyeol melihat Sehun. Sebenarnya Chanyeol dan Kris peduli pada Sehun walaupun Sehun dan Chanyeol sering bertengkar. Karena gengsi Chanyeol dan Kris tidak menunjukkan kepeduliannya terhadap Sehun. Apalagi Sehun adalah orang jail, yang sangat suka membuat orang lain marah. Maka dari itu Sehun hanya menangkap kemarahan Chanyeol dan juga Kris. Kemudian Chanyeol kembali ke kelasnya lagi.

Bel pulang sekolah terdengar menggema di seluruh lorong kelas membuat semua murid berteriak mendengarnya. Mereka dengan cepat membereskan semua bukunya untuk pulang atau rencana lain. Dan disini yang masih tersisa hanya Baekhyun yang membereskan bukunya pelan. Ia ingin ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam sebuah buku. Setelah selesai ia akhirnya berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Baekhyun menyembulkan kepala kecilnya melihat ke dalam perpustakaan. Banyak orang masih berada di perpustakaan, Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan.

Baekhyun bergerak menuju rak-rak buku perpustakaan untuk melihat buku yang ingin ia baca. Ia meneliti satu persatu buku yang ada didalam rak tersebut. Seketika itu matanya menangkap sosok Kris yang tengah berdiri disebelah raknya sambil membaca buku. Ternyata Kris adalah tipe-tipe orang yang suka membaca.

"Ah ternyata begini pandangan mereka." Gumam Kris kecil dan Baekhyun sedikit penasaran buku apa yang dibaca oleh Kris. "Lucu sekali." Lanjut Kris dengan menutup mulutnya dan tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun sedikit mengintip untuk melihat buku apa yang dibaca oleh Kris. Matanya menangkap sebuah sampul gambar di depan buku tersebut. Disana tertulis **I am Vampire. **Kemudian gambar tersebut dimana seorang pria dengan taring yang mencuat keluar dari mulutnya sedang menghisap leher sang wanita.

Baekhyun seketika merinding. Ternyata Kris tertarik dengan hal-hal mistis seperti vampire. Orang gila mana yang percaya bahwa jaman sudah maju seperti ini masih percaya dengan vampire. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan karena melihat tingkah Kris yang masih mempercayai keberadaan vampire.

"Mereka ini bodoh atau bagaimana." Kris bergumam dengan kecil lagi. Walaupun bergumam kecil seperti itu, Baekhyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

_'Sebenarnya apa isi cerita itu?'_—Batin Baekhyun sedikit penasaran. Ia lebih memilih keluar dari perpustakaan saja. Ia mengingat sampul buku tersebut ke otaknya. Ia akan membaca buku itu setelah tidak ada Kris. Tidak wajar jika Baekhyun datang ke samping Kris dan mengambil buku yang sama persis dengan Kris baca.

Akhirnya Baekhyun keluar dari perpustakaan tersebut. Ia melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud untuk pulang dan bekerja.

"Chanyeol?" Gumam Baekhyun dengan sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa didepannya. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak peduli dengan Chanyeol, mungkin Chanyeol ada urusan lain. Kenapa harus peduli pada musuhmu sendiri—pikir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri karena sudah memikirkan perbuatan jahatnya kepada Chanyeol. Ia menghela nafas dan mencoba mengikuti Chanyeol dari arah belakang. Takutnya Chanyeol melakukan hal aneh. Langkah kaki Chanyeol sungguh cepat membuat Baekhyun sedikit berlari.

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol berbelok ke arah kanan. Dengan tergesa-gesa Baekhyun berlari mengikuti Chanyeol dan berbelok ke arah kanan.

Nyatanya yang Baekhyun lihat hanya kosong. Ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda Chanyeol sedang berjalan ataupun berbelok ke arah yang lain. Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, bagaimana bisa Chanyeol berjalan cepat seperti itu dan menghilang.

SRET!

Seseorang mendorong punggung Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk kedalam kelas kosong. Seseorang tersebut menutup pintunya dan menyandarkan punggung Baekhyun di daun pintu dengan menutup mulut Baekhyun dan menghimpit Baekhyun diantaranya dan daun pintu.

Baekhyun melotot kaget ketika melihat siapa orang yang membawanya masuk kesini, dan orang tersebut adalah Chanyeol. Tatapan Chanyeol begitu menusuk masuk ke dalam mata Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut dengan tatapan mata tersebut.

Baekhyun menggapai tangan Chanyeol yang menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Nafasnya sesak ketika bagaimana Chanyeol menutupi mulutnya dengan penuh tekanan. Kakinya sedikit menginjak kaki Chanyeol, karena paha Chanyeol tengah menghimpit kaki Baekhyun.

"Chan leppash."

Akhirnya Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sedikit memberikan jarak kepada Baekhyun yang sedang terengah-engah kehabisan nafas. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang berkeringat dan berantakan. Sebenarnya anak ini kenapa, Baekhyun tetap mencoba untuk bersikap galak didepan Chanyeol.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Pluk—dahi Chanyeol terjatuh di bahu kecil Baekhyun. Nafas Chanyeol yang memburu bisa Baekhyun rasakan di dadanya. Bagaimana nafas tersebut bisa membuat dada Baekhyun terasa dingin.

"B-baek tolonggh hh aku." Baekhyun terkecat. Suara Chanyeol terdengar serak dan seksi disaat yang bersamaan. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan menjauhkan pikiran kotor pada musuhnya. Tangan Chanyeol yang awalnya tergantung kini bergerak ke atas meraba bagian tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasakan sensasi geli dan nikmat bersamaan. Baekhyun membuka matanya, tidak ini salah. Ia tidak boleh melakukan ini.

"Chan jjanganh lakuk—hmmpptt."

Chanyeol dengan cepat menjilat bibir Baekhyun yang tertutup rapat karena Baekhyun tengah meronta ronta minta dilepaskan. Nafsu nya saat ini membuncak jika ia mencium bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Satu tangannya ia gunakan membawa kedua tangan Baekhyun keatas dan terkunci, satu tangannya lagi mengelus paha Baekhyun di luar rok pendeknya. Ia menggigit bibir Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun kesakitan dan membuka belahan bibirnya dan Chanyeol kembali melahap rongga dalam bibir Baekhyun.

_'Saat ini aku butuh susu. Persetan dengan payudaramu yang kecil.'_

Ia menjulurkan lidahnya dan mengabsen satu persatu gigi Baekhyun. Kemudian ia menarik lidah Baekhyun menggunakan lidahnya dan menjilati lidah tersebut. Lidah Chanyeol menuntun lidah Baekhyun agar masuk kedalam mulutnya dan Chanyeol menghisap lidah Baekhyun. Entah saliva siapa yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol maupun bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa meronta ronta walaupun tenaganya kini tidak sebanding dengan Chanyeol yang kuat.

Chanyeol yang kesal karena ciumannya tidak ditanggapi Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan dari dalam tubuhnya dan membuat Baekhyun menjadi terangsang akibatnya. Chanyeol tersenyum disela sela ciumannya dengan Baekhyun. Matanya tertutup dan menurunkan tangan Baekhyun. Membiarkan Baekhyun berbuat sesuka hatinya karena saat ini Baekhyun sedang terangsang akibat cairan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bingung, kenapa tubuhnya malah ingin Chanyeol berbuat lebih kepadanya? Walaupun Baekhyun sudah mencoba membuat tubuhnya kembali biasa, ia tidak akan bisa dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bisa sepanas ini. Baekhyun kehilangan akal sehatnya akibat cairan yang berada ditubuh Chanyeol. Baekhyun ikut menutup matanya dan mengimbangi ciuman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua kaki Baekhyun dan mengalungkannya di pinggangnya. Baekhyun mengarahkan kedua tangannya memeluk leher Chanyeol. Kini posisi Baekhyun seperti digendong oleh Chanyeol dan terhimpit antara tembok dan tubuh Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun meremas rambut Chanyeol sensual sedangkan tangan Chanyeol mengelus payudara Baekhyun dibalik kemeja sekolahnya.

"Ahh Chanhh hhh."

Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai, entah kenapa ia jadi benar-benar ingin menyetubuhi Baekhyun. Padahal niat awal Chanyeol hanyalah menghisap payudara Baekhyun. Tapi melihat Baekhyun terangsang dan berkeringat karenanya Chanyeol sangat ingin vagina Baekhyun menjepit penisnya.

Chanyeol yang akhirnya puas melepaskan lidah Baekhyun dan terengah-engah. Entah saliva siapa yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol maupun bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang wajahnya sangat sexy sekali membuat Chanyeol ingin cepat cepat menyetubuhi Baekhyun sekarang juga.

Tangan Chanyeol meremas payudara Baekhyun diluar kemejanya membuat Baekhyun mendongak menahan nafsu dan meremas rambut Chanyeol.

"Hhh jangan menyiksakkuu ahh."

"Menyiksa apa sayang?"

"Buka Chann tolonghh."

"Apanya?"

Chanyeol mencoba membuat Baekhyun kesal karena ulahnya yang terlalu membuang-buang waktu.

"Kau sialan! Bajuku. Aku ingin kau menghisapnya ahh,"

Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia membawa Baekhyun untuk berbaring di lantai dan menidurkannya. Chanyeol menindih Baekhyun dan membuka kemeja Baekhyun dengan terburu-buru. Kini terpampang lah payudara Baekhyun menggunakan bra merah muda. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ragu-ragu menatap Chanyeol karena malu.

Grep—Chanyeol memegang payudara Baekhyun yang masih ditutupi bra tersebut dan meremasnya dengan gerakan pelan. Ingin membuat Baekhyun terangsang lebih dalam dan akhirnya Chanyeol akan mendapatkan lubang indah Baekhyun.

"Shit. Kenapa aku baru sadar bahwa payudaramu sangat kenyal dan terasa di pas tanganku Baekhyun?" Chanyeol membawa kedua tangannya untuk memijit payudara Baekhyun dengan gerakan pelan dan akhirnya menjadi remasan keras yang membuat Baekhyun mendongak karena nafsu.

Chanyeol merutuki pikirannya dulu mengenai payudara Baekhyun yang kecil. Mungkin karena Chanyeol waktu itu tidak membuka baju Baekhyun dan hanya meremasnya di luar baju kerja Baekhyun. Chanyeol suka meremas payudara yang terasa pas ditangannya menurutnya itu lebih membuat nafsu Chanyeol terbangun daripada payudara besar. Kalau urusan menghisap payudara, Chanyeol lebih suka payudara besar, makanya ketika melihat payudara Baekhyun ia tidak bernafsu.

"Ahh Yeolhh berhentihh."

Chanyeol membawa satu tangannya untuk mengelus leher jenjang milik Baekhyun. Kemudian lidah Chanyeol terjulur untuk menjilat leher Baekhyun. Bibirnya juga ikut alih dengan menyedot leher Baekhyun kuat hingga muncul warna kebiruan yang sedikit terlihat. Baekhyun meremas leher Chanyeol menahan senasi yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Taringnya ingin muncul tapi sebisa mungkin, Chanyeol tidak akan memunculkan taringnya karena ia takut jika Baekhyun lihat taring dibalik mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun memberi kecupan singkat pada leher Baekhyun kemudian menarik kembali wajahnya dari leher Baekhyun.

Kini tangannya mengelus wajah Baekhyun yang berkeringat menahan nafsu. Sial, wajahnya terlalu menggoda dengan menggigit bibirnya sensual. Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol memberi kecupan singkat di bibir Baekhyun kemudian tangannya menarik bra merah muda yang menutupi payudara Baekhyun. Terlihatlah payudara Baekhyun dengan putting memerah dan sedikit tegang akibat terangsang. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan kepalanya ke payudara Baekhyun dan menjilatnya dengan gerakan pelan. Baekhyun mendongak dan meremas rambut Chanyeol yang kini berada di bagian payudaranya.

"Ahh Chanhh."

Chanyeol merasa, dari semua wanita yang ia setubuhi, baru kali ini mendengar ketika seseorang mendesah namanya membuat Chanyeol menjadi semakin ingin lebih mendengar desahan sensual yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun. Mata Chanyeol menjadi memerah karena payudara Baekhyun terlihat sangat nikmat.

Ia tetap menyedot payudara Baekhyun semakin berutal membuat celana dalam Baekhyun mengeluarkan cairan orgasme. Ia orgasme untuk yang pertama kalinya karena Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyedot payudara Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Wajah Chanyeol kini menjadi pucat begitu juga dengan tubuhnya sisi vampirenya mulai terlihat. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan taringnya saat ini. _  
_  
Chanyeol sedikit menggigit kecil puting Baekhyun yang menegang. Tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk meremas payudara yang tidak ia hisap. Tangannya meremas keras payudara Baekhyun. Sesekali ia mencubit dan memilin puting yang sudah menegang.

"Ahhhh,"

Decakan halus terdengar ketika Chanyeol menarik wajahnya dari payudara Baekhyun dengan masih mengigit puting Baekhyun sehingga puting Baekhyun ikut tertarik dan kini warna puting tersebut memerah akibat tarikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongak dan terengah engah, mencoba menghilangkan rasa yang sangat nikmat. Ia menjadi hilang kendali jika tidak menghisap payudara, kali ini energi-nya terisi penuh hanya karena menyetubuhi Baekhyun yang berdada kecil.

Tanpa sengaja Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang kini mendongak dan mengatur nafasnya. Seketika itu Baekhyun membulatkan matanya melotot kaget. Pasalnya Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana urat-urat leher Chanyeol terlihat jelas karena lehernya yang pucat. Matanya menuju ke atas seketika itu ia melihat sebuah gigi kecil berbentuk runcing ketika Chanyeol masih mendongak dengan mulut terbuka. Baekhyun meneliti wajah Chanyeol sangat pucat sekali hingga urat-urat Chanyeol begitu terlihat.

Baekhyun berkeringat. Ia ketakutan melihat keadaan Chanyeol dan melihat keadaannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun terangsang seperti ini? Chanyeol yang merasa badan Baekhyun menjadi tidak tenang seketika menatap Baekhyun yang juga menatapnya balik. Baekhyun semakin kaget ketika melihat mata Chanyeol yang berwarna merah.

Baekhyun menutup payudaranya menggunakan kemejanya. Ia menaikkan tubuhnya dan mundur perlahan. Ia takut terhadap Chanyeol, bagaimana rupa Chanyeol tadi dibandingkan sekarang, jauh lebih menyeramkan. Chanyeol yang bingung, semakin mendekati Baekhyun yang mundur perlahan dengan ketakutan.

"K-kau siapa?"

Chanyeol kembali diam. Ia mengernyit dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa di dalam hati, kemudian menutup matanya sedikit lama. Ia membuka matanya. Ia tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun ketakutan seperti ini.

"K-kau siapa Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol semakin melangkah maju dan Baekhyun semakin mundur perlahan hingga akhirnya Baekhyun menabrak tembok dan melihat Chanyeol tersenyum menyeringai kearahnya. Baekhyun mengeratkan kemejanya sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi payudaranya.

"Kau tanya siapa aku?"

Chanyeol meninju tembok disebelah Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun membelakkan matanya dan terkejut. Badannya bergetar ketakutan. Ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?"

Chanyeol kembali meninju tembok disamping Baekhyun dan kini Baekhyun terkurung oleh badan Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih menatap mata Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun tidak berani menatap mata Chanyeol yang terlihat menyeramkan dengan mata berwarna merah. Apalagi warna kulit Chanyeol yang begitu pucat sehingga urat-urat ditubuhnya menjadi terlihat.

"K-kau monster."

* * *

**To Be Continue.**

* * *

a/n: kok saya ngerasa makin dikit yah yang review huhu. Maafkan saya yang telat apdet, saya sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini ((sibuk jalan jalan #plak)) Ini bukan cinta segi empat atau segala macem. Kris itu ga suka sama baek. Kalo buat sehun, sehun cuma terobsesi karena setiap dia hidup dia ga pernah dapet kasih sayang. Buat yang tanya munculin couple lain ada kok. tapi ditunggu yah hehe ;)

**So, thanks a lot for your review, favorite, or follow!  
**maaf ya gabisa sebutin nama dan nge bales review kalian ;) bisa ada waktu buat baca ff aja seneng banget lalalala

tolong di review dong. Terimakasi.


End file.
